Through All Vectors And Snakes
by timelord-at-221B-fleetstreet
Summary: Some people wonder what made Medusa so evil. Most people don't care and just focus on the fact that she is evil. If you don't care, I suggest you not to read this. If you do care, congrats you area very good person. This story is for you people who care, and wonder...-i own na da-
1. Intro

This story does not have a happy ending.

No villain's story does.

Why should we? We have done awful things to good people and hurt many innocent people that did nothing to us.

Most of you only see the surface of us villains and judge us for the side that we show to you all. You only see our motives that we tell others.

But does that mean that we are cruel, and heartless creatures who can feel nothing but hatred and anger?

That's false.

We all have feelings. Some of us had our hearts broken or discarded.

Some tried to meet expectations. What if our parents had forced us to be like this?

Some lost everything that meant anything to them. What if we were just trying to get even?

Have you ever took a moment to think about what I felt like? Do you even have the slightest idea of what I went through to get to where I am now?

Did you think about how I felt when Stein denied me right before giving me that final, devastating blow?

Or how about when Crona came to kill me with the woman who took the man I love?

Or when everyone loathed me and called me awful names? Think about it, not able to go anywhere without getting dirty looks and being called the 'Snake Woman'.

I seriously doubt it.

After all, I did experiment on my own child, put that black blood into Soul, revive the kishin, and took an innocent girl's body.

Although, there is actually reasons behind those things other than I just wanted the world to move.

I just wanted to be cared about or even recognized.

My parents never bothered to. My sisters hate me. The man I love killed me after I told him that I did. My own child hates me.

I am truly just a misunderstood person that is lost in a tangle of emotions that I have to hide.

Otherwise, who would take me seriously? Absolutely no one.

This is my story, and mine alone.

I am Medusa Gorgon and I do want to start over. 


	2. Nurse or Witch?

"Or is it because you're a witch?" Stein asked sitting up so the glint on his glasses went away allowing our eyes to lock.

I stood there silently, bowing my head slightly. I knew that if I made eye contact with him, I'd lose my control and confess.

I tried not to clench my fists, for that would tell him that I wanted to fight him, and I couldn't do that. But, should I?

That would get rid of this road block. I could easily just kill him by releasing a snake and I never have to release soul protect!

The snakes inside of me twitched in anticipation. They knew what they had to do, but they couldn't be released without my consent.

Why was I hesitating?! That was leaving a hole gaping in my defenses! He was going to see right through me!

Maybe I should just lie to him some more. Keeping him around could be useful in the end.

I turned around so my back was facing him, "You're horrible commenting on my appearance like that! I don't have to listen to this from you! It's sexual harassment!" I yelled with fabricated hurt in my voice.

Stein started to laugh at my outrageous display, "Promise me something? If you're gonna sue, go after Spirit first, okay?" There was a slam and I turned around to see that he had fallen off his chair again and it had somehow fallen on top of him.

"If you broke that chair I hope you're going to pay for it," I said trying not to laugh at him.

He stumbled back to his feet, "Thank you for your time doctor," he said, still laughing.

I pointed the door, "I have some patients to attend to. Please get out," I said, letting my rage bleed through through my voice slightly to show how upset I was about his comment.

He waved and walked out of my office. Once he left, I didn't go to look through Maka's folder, or treat to the patients that needed my attention.

Instead, I stared into space. Standing where Stein had left me. So many thoughts were running through my head all having to do with the short encounter with Stein.

What did he know? Did I somehow prove his suspicions? Why had I hesitated in killing him? This could prove to be a huge problem in the future. Should I make a run for it? Who else knew his theory? What made him think that in the first place? What could I do?

I looked at Maka's file that lied on the table in front of me. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. Stein didn't matter right now. What I had to focus on was my experiment. I had to figure out what had caused the black blood to disappear from Maka's system.

I sat down and opened up the file.

Maka Albarn

The daughter of the DWMA's only Death Scythe Spirit. Her mother was without a doubt one of the DWMA's best meisters.

I skimmed over the rest of the file and it was basic and gave me no information that could contribute to my experiment.

Maybe Maka didn't have any black blood in her system to begin with. Maybe it was just trick of the light or maybe Soul got some on her glove.

I put my head in my hands. I thought for sure a transfer of black blood would take place. I had worked and experimented long and hard to make sure that it would.

So why wasn't it there? How absolutely disappointing. I shook my head and stood up again. If only I asked Soul to come back earlier than I had. Then I could check him for anything that was out of place.

I looked out the window and saw the sun was beginning to set. I huffed and grabbed my keys and stormed out of the office.

"Doctor Medusa," said a voice. I rearranged my face into a sweet and innocent smile and turned around to see Soul.

"Oh, hi Soul. Is there anything I help you with?" I said sweetly and smiled bigger.

"I just wanted to ask you something," Soul said stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, go ahead and ask me," keep smiling. He thinks you're a good nurse that takes good care of all his classmates.

"What is a guy supposed to do when a girl gets mad at us? I really want to know what you girls want us to do," he said and looked up at her.

I felt my face blush and my mouth drop open a little. He was asking me for advice? That I meant I did have everyone fooled, it was just Stein, "Can I ask why you want to know?"

Soul shrugged, "I dunno, just curious,"

"Well, it always depends on the situation. Sometimes guys get feelings for us, but doesn't say anything. That frustrates us a lot, so it's best to tell the truth.

"If you are in an argument about something, just give it up and say that we're right. Those three words right there are important, okay? You are right," I said innocently, trying to cover up my anger at men for being the way they are.

"Okay, thanks," Soul said, still oblivious to any emotion that might have leaked. Looks like I pulled out of yet another round of charades.

"Well, I have to go now. It was nice talking to you again Soul," I waved and Soul nodded. I turned around and walked out of the school, not too fast. Can't show eagerness to leave. 'I love this job.'

Once I was out of the school I wanted just to ride my broom home, but doing that would blow my cover. I sighed and started walking to the apartment I rented while I was in Death City.

Although I hated Death City, I had to live in it to land the school nurse job. Ugh, I couldn't wait until the anniversary! When that day comes, I drop this ridiculous charade.

I really did hate the academy and all the kids there. They were all annoying and far to oblivious to everything around them. They were also so attuned to peace it sickened me.

I took a deep breath and cleared my thoughts. Complaining about it wasn't going to help anything or make it better. I was going to have to suck it up and get over it.

Progress and evolution was coming. I was ready for it, but I still had to wait. Good things have to be waited for, I guess.

I looked up at the laughing moon. It didn't have blood in its white teeth, which meant nothing interesting was going on tonight. How utterly predictable.

I sighed and started to walk faster. I wanted to do some more tests on the black blood in my lab so it would be perfect for the kishin. But before I could do any of that, I had to get home.

"Hey, lady!" I heard a male wobbly voice call behind me. Suddenly the air started to reek of alcohol. Just keeping walking forward. Don't turn around, don't let them feed on you.

I acted as if I was unaffected. Like I didn't even hear the voice, "Hey! I'm talking to you!" the voice was closer and the sound footsteps became more frequent, therefore, faster.

I too picked up my pace and to stop the snakes from trying to sneak out of my finger tips, I shoved my hands into my pockets.

Then the man began to run to me, but since he was drunk, he wasn't as fast as he could be. Don't run. Then he'll know that you are afraid. I'm not afraid.

No fear, just taking a refreshing midnight walk. Yeah, nothing was wrong whatsoever. Everything was fine.

Just then, a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to see my pursuer, "I need some money from ya," he said. He was a bit taller than me and was pretty fat, so in a fist fight I would most likely lose. He had a beard starting to grow in and brown hair and the same colored eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money," I said and started to back away inconspicuously. He grabbed my wrist once I took two steps away from him.

"Of course you do doll. You're a nurse for the academy. I'm sure you make good cash over there," he said and pulled me back to him.

"Yes, I do. But I didn't get paid today and all my money is back at my house," I said and tried to get his hand off of my wrist.

"So you have absolutely nothing on you right now?" he asked and his grip loosened slightly, but not enough for me to get away.

"No sir. I don't have anything," I said and didn't struggle to show him I was telling the truth.

"Well, I'm sorry to say it, but everyone who walks down this street at this time of night has to pay somehow. Or ya don't get through," he said and stroke my face with the back of his free hand.

I jerked back and tried to pry his hand off of my wrist, "Get away from me! Otherwise I'll have to kill you!" I said and started to smack the top of his head with my free hand while backing away as much as I could.

"Aw don't be like that sweetie," he said and pulled me back and pressed my body up against his. I hissed in disgust and let my snake crawl off of my right arm.

"Let me go," I said with fake helplessness in my voice, but honestly I want to laugh as my snake slithered around in the air, ready to bite him.

He kissed my neck and that's the last thing he ever did. I stepped back and watched as my snake ripped apart the addict, "Idiot," I mumbled and put my arm out and allowed my snake to coil itself back into my arm.

Then I turned around and continued to walk home whistling. 


	3. When Insanity First Breached

I ran into my house with a big smiled on my face. It was the last day of middle school. I had done it. I had graduated.

I was finally going to be a high schooler just like Arachne. Now she couldn't hold that above my head, "I'm home!" I called out and walked into my kitchen and waved at my mom.

"Oh, hi Medusa! How was your last day?" my mother asked with a big smile on her face while she was rolling meat into small balls.

"It was great! I got invited to a party tonight," I answered and took a deep breath and smelled my favorite spaghetti. Thank God my mom was making it now and not later for dinner.

"Oh really? Who's party?" Mom said and plopped some meatballs into a bowl of sauce.

"Taro's," I blushed and smiled at the thought of him.

"Ah, I see. When is it?" she asked.

"At seven," I answered and gave her eyes that begged for permission.

"You promise you'll be good?" she asked pointedly.

"Yes mama. I promise," I said innocently.

She sighed and shrugged, "Be home by two, okay?"

I squealed, "Thanks mom!" I hugged her and ran upstairs and fell on my bed. I can go! I smiled and took out my cell phone and told my friend Rei.

She texted back immediately, sharing my excitement and telling me how to behave at this kind of party and how essential every move I make was.

After awhile, we said our good byes and promised to hang out later that week. Sadly, Rei wasn't invited to the party. She was doomed to stay alone tonight.

I jumped off of my bed and ran to Arachne's room and ran into her room, "Arachne!" I yelled and she jumped and closed the book she was reading.

"What?" she said with a jump to her voice from the scare I had given her.

"I got invited to Taro's party!" I sang and jumped onto her bed with her and beamed.

"Fantastic," she rolled her eyes, "Are you allowed to go?" she asked.

"Actually I am," I said with happiness showering in my voice.

"Dad said you could?" Arachne said with shock in her voice.

"No, Mom did of course! And you know there's nothing Dad can do now that Mama gave me the ok," I said and rolled off of the bed.

"Whatever," Arachne said and flicked hand, "I'm reading. Leave," she said and opened her book back up.

I rolled my eyes, but walked out of her room. Whatever. Shaula would listen to me, and she would actually be happy for her.

I opened Shaula's door and stuck my head in. Shaula was playing a video game and God, she was into it. I knocked on the door and Shaula whipped her head around and paused her game, "What?!"

"I just wanted to tell you that Taro invited me to his party!" I smiled, but didn't walk into her room.

"That's great. Now leave," she said and turned back around and went back to her game. I widened my eyes in shock. I guess no one cared.

"Oh well," I shrugged and ran back downstairs and into the kitchen. My mom was already done with the pasta and I instantly ran over to the bowl and took a plate and started to fill it up.

"What time is Dad getting home, Mom?" I asked as I sat down and started to twirl the spaghetti onto my fork.

"Around seven-thirty," mom answered.

"Well, I guess I won't see him today unless he stays up," I said and stuffed the spaghetti I had gathered into my mouth.

"Which is highly unlikely. Your father has a thing for going to bed early," mother said as she took some spaghetti for herself.

I nodded and finished my own before running up into my room and picking out a nice outfit for the party. Since that didn't take long, I started to style my hair until it was absolutely perfect.

Then I applied make up until my face appeared flawless and perfect. By the time I was finished it was almost seven, so I walked across the hall and knocked on Arachne's door.

Arachne opened the door and snapped, "What?" then she saw what I was wearing, "Oh yeah, the party. Let me guess-you want me to drive you?"

I smiled sweetly, "Please?"

Arachne looked at me and seemed deep in thought, "Fine," she said and grabbed her car keys before walking down the stair with me on her tail.

"Hi girls!" mom said before actually seeing them, "Oh my goodness! You look wonderful Medusa!"

"Thank you mom," I said with a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Is Arachne going to drive you?" she asked.

"Yep," Arachne said and twirled the keys around her fingers.

"Well alright. But I'll be picking you up okay?" Mom said looking down at me.

"Sure thing Mom," I said and rolled my eyes dramatically.

The party was everything I had ever hoped for. It had good music and no one was being rude to me. It was outside in Taro's backyard and there was drinks that I denied.

Taro was being very nice to me and kissed me every now and then which always made me blush until I was red. My life had seemed perfect.

"Hey, I want show you something," he whispered in my war around ten and took me inside. He brought me upstairs and into his room.

His room was smaller than mine and it was blue. It had posters of rock bands that I knew and his bed had a plaid pattern on it, "Wow, your room really nice," I complimented.

It truly was. With all the dressers and posters it al seemed to flow together perfectly, "Now what did you want to show me?" I turned around.

Taro planted his lips on mine and I sighed in happiness. I think he loved me. That would be my dream come true.

Then he started to kiss me more passionately and forcefully. I went along with it. After all, Taro had been my crush since 3rd grade.

Then he pushed me onto his bed. I winced and tried to break free of his kiss. He didn't seem to notice and kept kissing me harder and harder. Then he started to take off my shirt.

That's when I forced him off of me, "Hey!" I yelled and pushed away from me and yanked my shirt back down.

"What's wrong?" Taro asked, confused.

"You were trying to have sex with me!" I pointed out the obvious.

"Don't you want to?" he asked sat back on the bed beside me and started kissing my neck.

"Yes, but-"

Then he pushed me on the bed again and started to take my top off again, "You're parents will never know," he said before yanking my bra off.

I walked upstairs in a daze. I had sex with Taro. He seemed way too perfect for me. His hair was red and he he had blue eyes and he was muscular.

See what I mean? Perfect.

I walked upstairs and went to Arachne's room and turned the knob but it was locked, "Arach-" but I trailed off. There were sounds going on from inside her room and lots of moving around.

I pressed my ear up against the door and yes, it was happening. My sister was having sex just like I just did.

I ran downstairs and tried to tell mother, but I remembered, mom went back out for groceries.

I then ran back upstairs and knocked on my dad's bed room door, "Hey Dad!" I called but there was no answer, "Dad?"

I creaked the door open and saw an empty room. Could it be?! Would he do that?! But why?!

I ran back to Arachne's bed room door and pressed my ear back up against the door and listened very closely. After a couple minutes on focusing on man's voice I realized the awful truth.

It was my Dad was the one in there with Arachne. 


	4. The Surrender

I sat in my shackles patiently. They were going to come and question me soon. All I had to do was wait.

I had surrendered to the DWMA. After everything, I ended up in the place I vowed that I would never see. Yet here I was on my own free will.

I didn't do this recklessly though. I had a plan and it was going to succeed. I was going to make a little deal with death itself.

I would offer up the kishin's location in exchange for my freedom and protection. If in fact they do take up the offer, they could eliminate Arachne and the kishin in one swipe.

If they can. If the DWMA die in the process of attempting to defeat Arachne and the kishin and both live, although without a doubt Asura will, Arachne would be destroyed by Asura and her little organization would fall apart.

If the DWMA did happen to succeed, they couldn't kill me, for they would have my sworn protection. So in the end, I win no matter which way this goes.

I sighed and there was a sound outside my prison door, "Is someone there? I'm so thirsty. Maybe I could have a glass of water?" I asked in a sweet and innocent voice. Please be here to take me to questioning. Please please please!

Someone kicked the door, "Medusa!" yelled a little girl that I'm guessing was Maka.

"Oh, there's a little girl at the door! Is there something I can do for you?" I said in a almost teasing voice, but it was definitely enough for Maka to snap.

"You did this!" Maka said in a furious voice.

"I don't understand what you mean! Whatever did I do?" I said but obviously I did know what I had done. I was the one who spread this madness causing trouble for everyone.

"It's because of you that Crona is suffering so much!" there was a slam at the door and I flinched. Oh, so she was concerned about Crona. Keep up the act.

"Oh my so Crona is a friend of your's? Tell me, how's he doing?" I said, painting my voice with fake concern.

"How do you think he's doing? Used by his own mother?!" Maka said through her teeth. Well, she really did hate me, and not for releasing the kishin. Because of what I did to Crona.

I honestly don't understand what Maka liked about Crona. Crona wasn't good for anything and obviously wasn't worth anyone's time. I wish I never had that thing.

"I've been very worried about him. He is such a fragile child you see," I said.

"How could you do this to him?! You call yourself a parent?!" again with the slams! I held back my complaints though, Maka wouldn't listen to my requests even if I asked nicely.

"Do you think I could see Crona? A mother shouldn't be seperated from her child for so long!" I said with a voice that meant I missed Crona.

"Would you drop the act?" mumbled and it sounded as if she was trembling.

"Of course, I'm not sure how he'll react if he saw me in such a sad state," I said thoughtfully.

"I TOLD YOU! DROP THE ACT!" Maka yelled. God, someone get a restraint on this girl!

I didn't respond, just sat there in my uncomfortable restrains, continuing to lie my life away. I guess this is what I was meant for. To rot to death in a prison cell. I wonder, would it better that way?

"Do you hear me, Medusa?!" called Maka's partner Soul who had come to me for advice. I see this is the repayment I get for such helpful advice.

"You're going to spend the rest of your life in that dark cell! Enjoy, it's more that you deserve," he said and I listened as the two walked away from the door.

"Sorry, children, but I'm afraid it's not going to end like this," I said, "Don't you agree, Professor Stein?" I heard a shuffling in the other end of the door, which confirmed my suspiscions.

"Why did you come here?" his voice was trembling. That meant he was struggling to keep control. Perfect, this is exactly the state I wanted to find him in.

"To see you of course," I lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie. I did need to talk with him. But my true purpose was much bigger than checking on an old toy.

"Did you think they'll let you walk out whenever you want?" he asked with just as much trouble speaking as before. Play with him more! Get him to crack! I commanded myself.

"The world has begun to move Stein," I said, "You feel it I know you do. Besides, you know I'd never start anything I wasn't gaurenteed to win,"

"We'll see, won't we?" he said, his voice starting to get more of a tremble than before.

"Are you feeling alright Stein? You're voice is trembling a bit," I said with fake concern in my voice, "I can hardly bare watching as the madness slowly consumes you,"

"Don't you have other things to be worrying about right now?" Stein said, his voice starting to tremble even more.

"How could I not be worried? I need you," I said with true concern in my voice, "Are you ready to join me?"

"You aren't telling the whole truth. You must've had another motive besides talking to me," he said, trying to sound calm but he failed. He sounded absolutely mad.

"You have to learn to free yourself from the rules. Otherwise you'll never be saved. Come over to my side. Together we'll make things happen! We'll see the dawn of a new world. It's time, Stein. You know that don't you?" I said hypnotically.

There was a pause on the other side of the door and I smiled. I had won, he was coming with me, "I-" Stein said.

"Terribly sorry. Am I interrupting?" said the voice that I determined as Death Scythe. Damn it! Why did he have to interrupt?! I almost had him! Me heart actually yearned for Stein at this point.

"Get out of here, Stein. You know you shouldn't leave your lab right now," now he's forcing him to go home. How could he interfere anymore than he already had?!

I wiggled in my restraints, but they seemed to squeeze me even harder. I gasped for breath, but my lungs seemed to be squished so hard that they weren't capable of receiving air.

The door creaked open and light poured into my cold cell. I squinted my eyes against the sudden exposure to light, "You're coming with me. Let's go,"

I hmphed and he walked over to help me up. Standing up in these belt chains. They made moving seem virtually impossible.

He had two other people accompanying him. Geez, did they think I needed all of this help? Or do they just think I'm that dangerous. Aw, I'm flattered.

Once I was able to stand, they unhooked the two chains that attached me to the wall and the two guards each took one chain and guided me along, "Now where are you taking me?"

Death Scythe was silent, refusing to answer me wasn't to change anything. I wanted to say, but instead I kept up the 'I want to help' act, "Let me guess, to an interrogation room? Well, am I right?"

When there was still no response from him, I struggled to find Rachel's voice to use for this, "Please mister," I said in her voice, "Why am I all tied up like this? My arms hurt and I can barely breathe!"

"Give it up. I'm not fallin' for it," he said in an emotionless voice and he stop refused to look at me.

"Oh? You talked to me though, didn't you? So I win that round," I said in my normal voice and toyed with him the exact same way I did before.

He turned around, "Pretty soon you're gonna be the one doing the talking," he said with a smile on his face.

Before long, I was sitting in a metal chair in a dark room with only one small light to illuminate the room. With the light, I could see various wrenches and hammers and things like that hung up on the wall.

"Now then shall we get started," Death Scythe said with a sinister smile on his face. I could see why he was so thrilled, he was holding wrench in his hands and kept squeezing it. Probably trying to scare me.

I was a little shaken up by the idea of torture, but I have to remember, they wouldn't hurt an innocent little girl. I just had to tell them about Rachel.

"Torture is a bad idea," I scoffed. Death Scythe looked at me with a look of confusion on his face, "Oh, you can do it of course, but you should think carefully before hurting my body. Or didn't you realize this body is borrowed?"

Death Scythe put the wrench back on the table, "As a parent you should show some sympathy that child deserves her body back," he said.

"I only need it until my magic fully recovers, it's a loan. I'll give it back some time," I said with a sly smile on my face.

Death Scythe sat back in his chair and gave me a look of disgust. Not that I let him know that it affected me at all, "Just when we thought you couldn't sink lower,"

I began to swing my legs, "You might want to be more careful in the way to speak to me. You don't even know what I've come here to offer! I could be the saving grace you need,"

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"I have certain information that could prove useful to the Academy," I said. One of the first truths that has come out of my mouth since I came to the Academy when my words weren't directed to Stein.

His eyebrows narrowed, "Information?" he said slowly.

"Take me to the Reaper. Then we'll talk otherwise you get nothing," I said firmly.

"Don't be ridiculous!," he said and slammed his fost onto the table, "You're in no position to make demands," there was a moment of silence, "Anyway you aren't exactly trustworthy. Why should we believe a word you say?"

"I was afraid it would have to come to this. If thats your attitude I suppose I'll have to make you believe," I said while smiling slyly. It was certainly a good decision to put BREW in the desert. Now they were forced believe every word I say. 


	5. Meddlesome Frog And Mouse

"Hold on a moment," said a voice and a stick was held out in front of my body. I turned my head to the voice and saw Eruka the witch.

"Oh dear," I said. Why was she stopping Crona and I? Had the Grand Witch stop approving my studies? Or had something even worse occurred?

"Uh, what's happening? Why won't she let us go? I don't think I know how to deal with this situation," said Crona from behind me. If he would stay calm that would be awfully helpful!

"You can deal with it by shutting up and giving me all yer money!" Ragnorak said and started picking on Crona by shaking his head around and squeezing his face.

"Good evening Eruka frog," I said politely dispite the circumstances, "Did you need something?"

"Ribbet," Eruka said followed by a chorus of cheeps from her companion Mizune, "I think you know why I'm stopping you,"

"Oh yes," I said and crossed my arms, "But come on, it's not like I'm the only one who brought non witches to the gathering tonight. Over there," I said and turned my head to the witch Angela along with her human guard, "That little witch is also accompanied by a human so you see it's not just me,"

"The purity of the witch certainly has gone down hill," Eruka commented, but still narrowed her eyes at me, "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about tonight, Medusa,"

On the inside, I began to feel nervous. If it wasn't the human issue-then why did the frog woman stop me? What if I was forced to forclose my studies? That would mean the work of years would go to waste!

"First: What were you doing stealing something from the Grand Witches' room?" I didn't look her, just kept my eyes straight do they wouldn't betray my calm, "Second: You snuck yourself onto the staff of the DWMA. Why on earth would you do that?"

I looked over at Crona and he was gripping onto his arm and shaking slightly. I had to think of a plan if this confrontation went too far. What could I do if Eruka wanted to fight me?

I snapped my fingers, "Crona get me my coat," I said emotionlessly to mask my own nervousness.

"Yes, right away Lady Medusa," Crona handed me my coat and I gracefully and quickly slid it on. I felt my snakes start to loosen up and get ready to go after Eruka and Mizune if nessecary.

"My research at the Academy has been fully approved as you well know. The Grand Witch herself is on my side. You know that Eruka," I said and started to walk away and Crona followed me faithfully.

Yet Eruka put her torch in my way again, "Just a minute! The Grand Witches' eye site is failing. She doesn't see what a nuisance you've made of yourself lately! That Academy was made to hunt witches you know that as well as I do! If you slip up just once you won't be the only one in trouble, you'll take us down with you!"

I remained silent, letting my snakes get ready and thinking some spells in my head I needed to make this work inconspicuously.

Eruka's gaze fell on Crona, "And there's him. Why would you make a kishin that could potentially be an enemy to our kind?! You've taken it too far. It's time for you to stop!"

I turned around quickly so they wouldn't even see me coming. Then I stuffed my hands into Mizune's and Eruka's mouths. Crona looked at me in horror. He knew exactly what I was doing.

"You meddlesome frog and mouse. I think I'm going to have to punish you," I said and made direct eye contact with Eruka for the first time that night.

I tried my best not to cackle as I felt the snakes slither down my arm over my hand and into the two's mouths.

Eruka looked at me with a look of horror tried to say something, but whatever it was, it was blurred out by my hand, "Perhaps not now, though. I'm in a hurry," I said and pulled my hands out of their mouths and flicked their spit off of my hand.

"With so many students to look after, the school nurse mustn't be late," I turned around and started to walk away. As I left, I muttered the incantation I needed, "Juma juma dabarasa," I said and left the alley and went back to Death City.

"You put your snakes inside of them! Now they are going to explode! How are we going to deal with this?! They'll know it was you," Crona started to babble once we were far enough away that the two couldn't hear us anymore.

"They can't trace me from that spell Crona. You know that. Now be quiet before someone does hear us and trace us to that tragic accident!" I hissed at him, making him shrink back.

"Oh, okay that's ok I guess. Good job Lady Medusa," Crona said, still a couple of steps behind me.

I didn't look at him or address him at all. Compliments from him meant virtually nothing to me, considering what he's doing is commonly known as flattery.

"Do I get dinner tonight Lady Medusa?" Crona asked shyly and cautiously. Stared at him with daggers in my eyes.

"Well, you did behave well today. I suppose you can as long as you promise with good results for the rest of the week," I answered.

Crona nodded, "Yes I promise!" he said eagerly with a smile that made a shiver run up my spine, "Are you alright Lady Medusa?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just be quiet," I commanded and started to walk faster. Crona nodded and sealed his lips and quietly followed behind me.

Every now and then I would look over my shoulder to see Crona. Now that he was maturing, he was growing to get a more charming look to himself. That was exactly hat I trying to advoid.

I hated him for it though. I wished that he would just stay a kid so I wouldn't have to see that look that he just gave me. It was much too disturbing for me.

Why? Because he looked just like Taro when he did. 


	6. The Deed Is Already Done

"Mom! Don't leave! Please don't leave us!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs after my mom. I tried to grab her arm, but she kept running out of my grasp.

"MOM! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" Arachne yelled from at the top of the stairs. I sent her a glare. She was just making this all worse.

"We'll all be better! We promise!" Shaula yelled.

Mom turned around, "I'm disappointed in you. ALL OF YOU!" she yelled, "I can't believe I spent so many year of my life raising you three! I thought that you were perfect children. But you are all WHORES!"

I shrank back with a look of sadness on my face, "That'll all change Mama. Just stay with us. Please," I begged.

"I can't trust any of you! You all betrayed this family. Espically you Arachne!" mom said and looked at us as if it hurt to do so, "I am extremely disappointed."

"MOM! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO SAY IT?! WE. ARE. SORRY!" Shaula yelled.

I grabbed her arm, crying, "Please. We love you," I said.

She looked at me as of she was actually considering staying with us. I smiled and tilted my head a little. She seemed to remember everything and yanked my hand away.

"I hate all four of you. GOOD. BYE!" she yelled and stormed out of the house and slammed the door so hard that the house vibrated in shock.

Dad sighed and buried his head in his hands and ran upstairs crying. My sisters and I just stood there, frozen. My hands were still up in the air as of I was trying to yank Mom back into the house.

We heard a car door slam and drive off and that's when Arachne and Shaula went back into their rooms. But I couldn't move. It felt like I couldn't even register my feet, or any muscles actually.

Only when the phone rang did I unfreeze and start bursting into vicious sobs. I ran to the phone and looked at the caller ID. It wasn't Mom. It was Tora.

I threw the phone against the wall and stomped back to the staircase. But once I got to the door Mom just stormed out of, I couldn't go any further.

I collapsed onto the ground and started to sob even harder. I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my face into my knees and rocked back and forth.

The phone started to ring again, and since I threw the phone closer to my position, I was easily able to peek at the ID. It was some weird official looking number.

I sighed and sniffed and whiped my tears away and cleared my throat before hitting he accept button, "Hello?" I said and my voice cracked so I cleared my throat.

"Hello," Mom said on the other line.

"Oh my God. Mom! Are you coming home or something? I checked the caller ID and this isn't your cell," I said and rubbed my eyes again.

"No, I'm calling from a lawyers," mom replied. My eyed widened and I dropped my hand and went silent.

"A-a lawyer?" I finally managed to croak out.

"Yes,"

"Why are you there?" I said and swallowed back more tears.

"I'm filing a divorce," she answered after a long beat of silence.

"A divorce?" I said and let a few tears leak out.

"Is your Father there?" she asked sternly.

"Mhm," I said and walked up the stairs and knocked on Dad's door.

"What the hell do you want?!" her Dad yelled from inside the room.

"Mom is calling for you," I said and wiped tears away again.

There was shifting from inside and Dad finally came and took the phone, "Thanks," he said and closed the door in my face.

I ran to my room and grabbed the other home phone off of its dock and ran to Arachne's room. I knocked on the door quickly and she eventually came to the door, "What?" she said.

"Mom is on the phone," I said and Shaula came out of her room to.

"She's coming back?" Arachne said with excitement rising in her voice. I shook my head and put the phone in speaker.

"Come back. We need you," Dad begged.

"That's not what I thought when I caught you in bed with our daughter," Mom snapped back and Arachne blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry! We all are! We just want you back! We love you! I love you," Dad said.

Mom was quiet for a second, "I can't do that. I already requested a divorce. Just come here and sign the papers and we will all go to court in three weeks,"

The three of us looked at eachother. We all had paled significantly at the idea of court, "I'll go there. But the girls are coming and I want to talk to you in person before I sign the documents. Ok?"

"Whatever just get here before three o'clock. My parents are expecting me," she said.

"I'll be there. Bye Yuki. I love you," we all hung up the phone and looked at each other.

Shaula was the first to go back to her room and Arachne looked at me silently before turning around and going into her own room.

I turned around and ran into my room and quietly closed the door and slammed the phone onto its dock before running to my bed and collapsing onto it.

I grabbed my pillow and sobbed into it and actually screamed a lot too. I punched the pillow to and kicked the blankets off of my bed.

After awhile, there was a knock. I sat up and smoothed my hair, "Come in," I said.

My Dad peeked his head into my room, "We have to go to the lawyer,"

I nodded and sniffed, "Okay," but stayed on my bed.

"Right now," he said.

"Fine," I said and grabbed my iPod before getting off my bed and leaving my room bumping into my Dad hard and intentionally.

I was the first in the car, so I took the seat in the back that was farthest away from the driver's seat. I turned my iPod on and turned on The Scientist by Coldplay and blasted it before sinking into my seat.

Arachne was the next to get in the car. She also had her iPod and she at next to me. I gave her a look of resentment and turned my head away from her and looked outside the window.

Shaula came out shortly after with Dad at her side and she sat in the front with him. They buckled and Dad looked at me and Arachne in the rear view mirror.

Arachne just looked away and I flipped him off. He didn't say anything about either of our reactions and put the car in gear and drive out the garage.

The whole way, I kept my eyes outside the window and watched as it began to rain. The weather matched my Dad's mood as usual. He did control it after all.

I sniffed as we approached the lawyer's office. My Dad nodded and the four of us climbed out. I walked slowly into the office as did the rest of us. No one wanted this part of our lives to end.

When we got into the lobby, the receptionist gestured us to the back after Dad said "Gorgon."

Once we entered, we saw Mom. I wanted to run to her and embrace her, but she hated me. She didn't want to see me anymore.

None of us addressed eachother at all. We all sat down and looked at the lawyer that was in charge of this whole thing.

I yanked out my earphones and Arachne followed my lead, "So, shall we get started?" said the woman across the desk.

We all just stared at her. She nodded and nodded at my father, "Right-you'll need to sign on this line and your kids will have to sign there as well,"

"Bring the girls in this? Already?!" my Dad said and looked at the paper.

"Sorry," she smiled.

I hissed and she immediatly wiped the ridiculous grin off of her plastic face, "We don't want any part of this. We don't even want this to happen!" I yelled at the woman.

My Dad put a hand on my arm, "Sit down Medusa," he mumbled. I yanked my arm out of his grasp and hissed again.

"Medusa!" Arachne said as if she was embarrassed.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Sit down and be quiet," she said as she signed on the line that the lawyer pointed out to her.

"Shut up Arachne! You're the one who caused all of this!" I said and remained standing.

"Medusa!" Mom yelled, "This isn't your sister's fault. I chose this," she said pointedly and continued to whisper with Father.

Shaula signed her line reluctantly and I looked at the woman in pure hatred as she put the paper in front of me, "Right there please," she said and pointed at the middle line.

I looked at the line in horror. I picked up the pen and signed my name. Medusa. I even put my signature animal around the letters. A snake.

Then I backed away from the paper as of it was a bomb, ready to explode. I looked at everyone in the room. The lawyer was coaxing Dad to sign. Mom was rubbing her temples. Shaula was picked dirt out of her nails. Arachne had her head bowed.

I turned around and quickly ran out of the room and screamed. I ran so fast everything was a blur around me. The walk that took a good ten minutes to get there took me a couple of seconds.

I bumped into somebody and I hissed, "DAMN YOU! WATCH WHERE YOU WALK!" I looked up and saw Taro.

"I was coming here to comfort you, but oh well," he said and turned around.

I grabbed his arm and turned him back around and hugged him tightly and started to sob. He sighed and stroke my hair.

I heard footsteps behind me and someone tapped my shoulder, "Who is it?" I asked.

"Your Father. Come Medusa. We've got to go home," he said.

I turned around and gave him a look of loathing, "Is it done?" I asked and my voice cracked at 'done'.

He nodded soberly. I felt more tears flood into my eyes. I bite my lip before screaming in his face, "FUCK YOU!" then I ran out of the office into the rain.

Once I was outside, I threw my shoes and socks onto the pavement and continued to run fast into the world without anybody else. 


	7. The Revival Begins

"You aren't going anywhere, girl! Nice try!" I yelled and began to cast a spell, but before I could, there was a push on my back and Stein yelled, "SOUL FORCE!"

I was blasted into the air and I immediatly balanced myself so I would land on my feet. I skid and the ground split from the impact. It hurt, but I didn't dare to show it.

"It's just you and me Medusa," Stein said and I smiled slyly.

I sighed and pulled my hood over my face, "I miscalculated. To think I let all three of them get away. But as long as I stop you from going any further, my plan will still succeed. Those three are just children they should be taken care of quickly enough," I said.

"I wouldn't underestimate those children. Didn't you learn anything about our student's abilities during your little stint at the Academy? Or are you just a fool?" Stein asked.

"No, I think you're the fool. We'll see. I wonder how they'll do against the Demon Sword," I said. I didn't usually boast about Crona, but today I felt confident. If he failed me, he would be punished.

Death Scythe popped out from the bar that Stein was holding, "Medusa! I must say I always loved seeing you in your nurses' outfit." I felt like saying something snarky like 'No shit' but I held my tongue.

"Although, the thought of you out of it was even more exciting, espically if I was the one taking it off," ugh, men are such pigs.

"You know I dancing with her tonight," Stein said. Ah, memories.

"Yeah I saw that! Rub it in why don't ya?" he said with a snarl.

I laughed, "Boys boys! Must you fight?! It embarrasses me so!" I said in a taunting voice.

"Does it?" Stein said, "How impolite of us!" he said playfully.

I narrowed my eyed and exposed my soul. Stein followed my lead, "My, my! That's quite a large soul you have. Maybe I'd be willing to dance with you again,"

"Thanks, but I'm going to pass on that one. I don't think you're fight for dancing right now," Stein said with a smile.

I felt confusion flicker across my face, then weird tugging at my feet. I looked down and a bright white power was on my feet, holding me to the ground, "My feet! What is this?!"

"Those are soul thread sutures. The soul wavelength I blasted into you just a second ago is still there. As we speak, it's making its way through your body like an electric charge. I used the wavelength like a thread to sew your feet to the ground,"

Now that he said it, there was a strange feeling creeping through me. My snakes were fighting it the best they could, but it was pretty damn strong, "How can you control your soul wavelength so precisely?"

"A weapon has more than use. He doesn't just amplify a meister's wavelength. It's also possible to help its control," Death Scythe answered.

"So it's a technique only powerful weapons and meisters can pull off?" I summed it all up.

"Medusa, listen to what I have to say carefully. I'm the only Death Scythe at the DWMA. If the kishin revived on my watch, I won't be able to show my face to any other the Death Scythes around the world," Death Scythe said.

"Your point?" I asked, bored by the story that held barely any relation to the situation.

"My point is-"

"The point he's making is that we're going to beat you no matter what," Stein cut in.

"HEY! Not cool Stein! That was my big line!" Death Scythe said and reluctantly went back into full weapon form.

"Medusa consider yourself fired. NOW!" he yelled and ran up to me and blasted his soul wavelength again. My snakes were prepared for the sutures this time, and they fought harder and resisted it.

My body was a completely different story. There was nothing I could do but go flying into the wall. My body made a dent in the stone wall and I puked out some blood. Before I could react; the sutures sewed me to the wall, trapping me.

"IT'S OVER!" Stein yelled and ran to me and prepared to give the final devastating blow. I had to think quickly, otherwise I would die.

"You're not going to get any closer to me than that Professer! VECTOR PLATE!" I smiled and held in my laughter as a black arrow formed on the ground in front of me.

Stein ran on top of the plate, unaware of its power. He floated for a second before blasting in the direction opposite of me.

"What did you do?" he asked in an astonished voice. I smiled and started to move my snakes around so the sutures would break free.

"Anything that's on top of one of my Vector Plates will be sent flying in the direction the arrow points," as I spoke, my snakes slithered off of my arm, breaking the sutures. I landed on the plate, "Of course they work on me as well as they do you,"

Stein's eyes widened as I came flying at him. He put his weapon up, ready to block my kick, so I did exactly what he wasn't expecting, "Vector Plate," I said and three plates surrounded him.

One sent me on top off another then in another until I was sent to Stein, giving me the opportunity to kick him. The plates disappeared and Stein went flying to the wall. He didn't go into the wall as I wanted, he just fell on the ground in a pathetic poisistion.

"As you can imagine, I'm not eager to fight you up close anymore," I said and landed back onto the ground, "Now, come back this way," I said and made another Vector Plate.

"Damn," he muttered before sewing himself to the ground.

"You sewed yourself in place," I danced around and my snake crawled off my arm, "But, how can you fight this when you're all sewn up? LIGHT SERPENT!"

Stein got a smug smile on his face, "Removal," then he went flying back to me, ready to wack me with the scythe when he approached me.

"VECTOR STORM!" I yelled and threw my hands in the air and a vector tornado surrounded me, throwing Stein back, "I have a thousand snakes inside of me. They won't let any easy prey like you get away,"

"Not eager to fight to fight me up close, yeah right. When you cause pain you like to see it up close. Masquerading as a school nurse was just another one of your charades. You're nothing but a liar!" Stein accused me.

Too bad that was lie within itself, "I'n afraid you're wrong about that. Why don't you join me? You remember that don't you? I really meant what I said at the party. I'm not lying when I say I want you," I said.

"I'm not asking you as an instructor, but as a man of science. Join me, we can see the world progress together," Stein was quiet, gripping onto Death Scythe tighter and tighter, "Vector Plate,"

Plates surrounded us, so of Stein tried to run, he'd just come flying back, "All the vector plates around you all point to me. There's no point in denying I always get what I want in the end," Not that that was the truth either. 


	8. The Fateful Night At The Bascilia

I looked down at the church. Crona had just finished consming the souls from within the church. I could the absence of their obnoxious souls.

I turned my head slightly and looked at the moon. Its teeth was covered in blood which proved Crona's success to me.

Before I could swoop to the ground and get Crona, I felt the presence of a meister and weapon's soul. I couldn't go down there. They could be apart of the Academy. That would end badly for me. As the Grand Witch said, this kind of stunt required lots of caution. One wrong step would prove to be a fatal mistake.

I adjusted my position on my broom and focused on Crona, "Lady Medusa it looks like two others have arrived," Ragnorak said in a quiet voice. Like I didn't already know that!

"Keep it down Ragnorak. We need to be quiet now," Crona answered. The souls he had just consumed made him closer to becoming a kishin, so he would obey the urge to eat souls stronger than before.

If only Crona was more like Ragnorak. That would make this whole process a lot easier. Kishins were easier to make if their personalities were already violent.

I felt the black blood get excited and the meister's soul get more frantic. The battle had begun. This girl could see that she was in trouble.

After all, Crona had been raised for this. It seemed impossible at this point not to be good. With Ragnorak at his side, Crona was virtually impossible to beat.

I smiled. My experiment seemed like a success for the night. When we get home I might actually give Crona dinner.

The fighting went on, and the girl made mistake after mistake. I laughed at her failure and felt myself get excited when Crona fought well.

Once she even tried to cut him and I laughed to myself and muttered, "Did you think you could cut him in half?" Crona's blood hardened and the fight raged on.

After sitting there patiently for awhile, I decided to ask Crona to get it over with, "Crona? Why are you taking it so easy?"

"She's not like the one from before! Those were boys! She a girl! I'm no good with girls! What am I supposed to do with her?" he said.

I laughed, "How silly! Kill her of course!" my snakes slithered in excitement at the thought of killing. I calmed them down, but I understood. Killing was an exciting rush after the first couple.

"Well ok. You're saying I can kill the girl? I didn't realize that! Maybe I could play with her hair first," at that point I tuned him out continued to focus on the movements from inside.

Eventually, I heard a violent and piercing scream. It was so horrific and painful that I couldn't even make out what the scream said, but it was the girl.

What had Crona done? As soon as I thought that, I felt the weapon's presence begin to weaken. I laughed silently to myself. The experiment was almost a success. More progress like this and Crona will be a kishin soon enough.

"Go on Crona. Finish them off. Kill them and eat her souls," I said and smiled as Crona agreed with me. I was right before, tonight was a big jump in progress.

There was another presence that suddenly appeared on the ground. My eyes scanned the ground carefully, seeking for the soul that had joined the little gathering.

Ah, there it is. Male, meister, the weapon was already transformed ready to be used. I leaned forward to see more about the guest. I squinted and even asked my snakes about it.

After awhile of figuring and calculating, I found that the presence was no other than Professor Stein from the Academy. The weapon was none other than Death Scythe himself. How strange to see him not trying to molest me. In that case, I should stay up in the sky and keep my hood on securely.

With that thought, I pulled my hood more securely over my head. I looked down on the scene and watched as Stein forced the black scythe into the door.

That's when the black blood scattered. Crona had been caught by surprise thanks to the scythe, "Damn it," I muttered. What could he do when he was caught off gaurd? No matter, this could be an interesting experiment.

I listened more carefully. All I heard was the sound of fighting. Nothing that could be of use to me. What I could tell is that the black blood was getting frantic. That meant that Crona was starting to get scared which was the very last thing I needed right now.

"The Grim Reaper has sent his most powerful weapon with Death Sycthe," I breathed out, "This should be a good test to see how long Crona will last. Crona get them now!"

As the battle fought on, he started to fail. But my eyes couldn't help but widen in shock as Crona came flying through the doors of the church and landed on the ground. After more fighting, my nightmare became true. He had failed. After all the thinking of success, here I was, "That's all he could take? Well, I'll have to do more testing."

Crona screamed and the black blood began to protest. He was going through rejection. I watched as he began to thrash around and the black blood forced his body move in unnatural positions.

I guess at this point I had no choice but take Crona and leave. Going down there would be a fatal mistake, less risky than releasing soul protect, "So much for round one. It looks like I'll have more experimenting to do. I guess I found his limit. Oh well. Soul protect. Release," I said and my soul was fully exposed to those on the ground. I immediately gained the attention of the Academy allies. They jerked from the impact of my power and looked up at me. Good thing they still couldn't see my face.

"Pathetic. Crona is such a weakling," I said as my snakes prepared for a fight, "I'll have to punish him later,"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes in concentration and began to chant and move my hands in a wave like motion, "Nake snake cobra cobra. Nake snake cobra cobra. But before I will punish you too! Won't that be fun?! Vector Arrow!"

My arrows then went flying from me to those on the ground. Professor Stein then started to twirl his scythe in the air and I heard a faint scream that said, "LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!"

I watched in astonishment as the two singlehandedly deflected my arrows. I laughed, "Quite impressive," then I let my snake go. Might as well collect Crona and go. I couldn't win this fight from the sky, and I couldn't go down there and risk being recognized.

My snake took a more solid form and went to the ground and took Crona in its mouth and guided him back to me, "I just dropped by on a little errand," I called from the sky, "Who would thought that I'd run into the DWMA's legendary meister and Death Scythe, too? What an unexpected pleasure,"

They looked as of they wanted nothing more than to tear me apart, but not once did recognition flicker across any of their faces, "I'd love to stay with you kids and play a little longer, but I'm afraid I can't. Perhaps we can all play another time" I said before speeding away into the night. 


	9. On The Streets

I shivered against the cold and wrapped my arms around my knees to preserve body heat. It was snowing again and was still wearing the same black jump suit that I was wearing the day I had run away.

I skipped court, but I did check on it every now and then. Mom had won custody, but since she didn't want any of us, Shaula was put into an orphanage and Arachne was forced out of Mom's life.

All I knew about Father was he was lonely man and lived alone somewhere in town. He had looked for me for two weeks before giving up on me. I didn't care though. He deserved to be alone. I hope he dies alone. That's what he deserved.

At the opening of the alley that had become my home there was a clap, "Hey what have we got here?" Thugs, probably drunk. No matter, they would be taken care of easily enough.

They walked over to me and I ducked my head and started to focus on my magic and tried to get it to cooperate. Without any help, this magic thing was a pain in the ass.

"What's your name sweetheart?" asked another voice. I kept my head down and refused to answer. If I ignored them long enough, maybe they would leave.

"Hey, he's talkin' to ya. Answer his question," said a third voice and there was a kick on my arm. I ignored the pain and continued to try to find a spark of energy that could wake my magic.

I looked up at the men above me. There was five of them. Too many for me to take care of in such an early state of my magic's development, "Medusa," I answered quietly.

"What did you say? I couldn't quite catch that," said the first voice.

"Medusa," I said louder and my voice cracked. I hadn't used my voice in awhile and now it was hard to find it anymore.

"Medusa. That's hot," said another voice and the others laughed and started commented on my appearance.

"So uh, Medusa, what's a pretty girl like yourself doing sitting on the ground?" asked the third guy.

"I ran away," I said with remorse in my voice. I hated this. Being toyed around with and only seen as a girl.

"Ahh, why'd you do that?" asked the fifth guy, speaking for the first time.

"My Mom left and my Dad is an asshole," I muttered and put my hood over my head securely.

"Really? Life really sucks doesn't it?" said the second man. I was starting to get irritated with this bunch.

"Yes it does,"

"You got a place to stay?" asked the fourth man. I think I knew what the next line would be.

"No. I don't," I muttered and pulled my knees closer to my chest.

"Why don't you come with us Medusa?" said the first guy. The others nodded their agreements.

"No,"

"Why not? You don't got nowhere else to go," said the first man.

"I don't want to,"

"Why not?"

"I just don't, okay? I'm fine. I'd actually prefered it if you left me alone,"

"Come on. Don't be like that,"

"Please leave,"

"We aren't gonna leave empty handed Medusa. Come with us,"

"There's no way in hell I'm coming with you. Leave," one of them grabbed my wrist.

"Come on,"

I snatched my wrist back, "Don't touch me!" I snapped.

"Medusa please come stay with us,"

"THAT'S IT! Nake, snake, cobra cobra,"

"What's she doing?" I felt them back up in fear.

"Nake, snake, cobra cobra," my magic was being slow. Not right now! "Nake, snake, cobra cobra," my tattos of snakes that I had gotten at a party came to life and hissed at my enemies.

"Get her," said the first guy and they ran to me.

"VECTOR PLATE!" I yelled. It wasn't as big as I hoped, and it wasn't even pointing in the right direction, but it got rid of one.

I stood up and started to chant again, "Nake, snake, cobra cobra," it wasn't helping. This was the best I could do right now.

"Everyone out your hands up and freeze!" said a voice beyond the men. I stood up and slowly stuck my hands in the air. The five men did the same.

"What's going on here?" asked the officer. I called my snake back to my arm.

"We were trying to be nice to this lady here, but then she attacked us," said the first man.

I hissed in protest and the officer's attention focused on me. I had kept my head bowed throughout this process. I refused to let my emotions get in the way of this confrontation.

"Miss, take your hood off," said the officer.

"No," I muttered, "I'd much rather keep it on," I said quietly.

"Take it off," he said. I sighed and yanked the hood off of my head but kept my head bowed, "Look at me while I'm talking to you!"

I rose my head up and then I gasped in shock. The officer did too. The officer was Taro.

"Medusa?" he said in shock and he lowered his gun and put it back on his belt and started to slowly approach me.

"Yeah, it's me," I smiled the way I used to when I was young and it brought a smile to Taro's face as well.

He ran over to me and embraced me, "We all thought that you were dead. It's like you fell off the planet or something," I squeezed him hard.

"I'm sorry. I just had to get away from all of that," I said.

"Yeah. I understand," Taro said and stroke my hair.

We released each other and saw that the men had gotten away. Taro wasn't too concerned and I just hope that those men got what they deserved someday.

He took me in his car and I sat next to him in the front seat. He radioed in and said that he got sick and would the rest of the night off but truly, we were going to catch up.

Taro put on the radio and went to a station that played music from a couple years back. It played the kind of music that was on my playlist.

The next song that came on was just awful. An annoying yet familiar tune began to start and Taro said "Ohhhhh! It's Medusa's favorite!" he said.

I smacked him and the tuneless melody began to start. I laughed as Taro began to dance the weirdest dance I'd ever seen in the chair and sang to the lyrics loudly and out of tune.

"Please stop!" I yelled once the chorus of the son started. It was Call Me Maybe. One of my least favorite songs in the world.

Taro continied to sing to every lyric just like he did a couple years back. It was just like high school, "You're still immature and stupid. Why did I expect anything else?" I asked myself.

"And you're still uptight and unreasonable," Taro answered.

"I am not uptight and unreasonable," I shook my head.

"Of course you are," he said.

I shook my head, "I can guarantee that I'm not,"

He rolled his eyes started to tickle my stomach once we hit a red light. I fought and him and yelled for him to stop, but it went on until he had to start driving again.

"I hate you," I said and combed my fingers through my hair.

"I told you," he said. I flicked him and he gave me a look of hurt, "You know how much I hate it when you do that,"

"You know how much I hate being tickled," I shot back.

"Fine, whatever," he said and the radio played the opening chords of The Scientist by Coldplay.

I froze and a tear escaped my eye. Taro looked at me with concern, "You okay?"

"This is the song that I played when we were driving to the lawyer's office," I mumbled and whispered the lyrics.

"Then I'll turn it off," he said and reached for the dial to turn it off.

I grabbed his hand and stopped him, "No, it's okay," I said and continued to sing along softly. 


	10. Snakes and Screws

I was finally on lunch break. I could finally let up on the act and to home for a hour. I smiled in relief and started to leave the Academy.

"Hello. You must be the new school nurse Dr. Medusa," said a voice behind me. I stopped in my tracks and turned around with a stunning smile on my face.

"Yes I am. And you are?" I looked the man up and down. He was in a lab coat that had stitches all over it. Underneath he wore dark shirt with even more stitches on it and black slacks. What was most noticeable about this man, was the gigantic screw through his head.

Oh, I knew this man. He was Dr. Stein. One of the best meisters of the DWMA. Questionably the best if anything.

"I'm Professor Stein, it's nice to finally meet the new nurse I've heard so much about," Stein held out his hand to shake mine. I was a bit uneasy about the idea, but I kindly held out my own hand and shook his.

"It is a pleasure to meet the best meister in the history of the DWMA," I said with a smile on my face.

"What made you interested in working at the DWMA?" he asked lite a cigarette and began to smoke.

I grimaced, "You really shouldn't do that. It's not good for you at all," I said with false concern in my voice.

He didn't seem to notice any note of loathing in my voice, so I was doing good. I just had to keep this up for another month. Then I could finally revive the kishin.

"You're avoiding the question. What made you interested in working here?" he asked and put his cigarette away despite himself.

"Well, I love children, and I'm seriously against any form of evil. I also love helping others, so this job seemed perfect for me," I lied.

Stein nodded, "So what made you want to teach here?" I asked with irony in my voice.

"I enjoy being in the Academy. It's always made me happy as a student, and I decided just to take the opening that came up,"

"Interesting," this man had something buried within himself. Something dark. I'd like to know what it is, but so couldn't ask him. That could give me away.

Having so much talent and not being able to use it was frustrating. I nodded and turned in my heel, "Well, I'd better go. It's my break," I said and started to walk away.

"Well, why don't you spend it back here with me. I'd like to get to know you Medusa," he said. Did he notice something wrong with me? Was my cover at risk?

"I don't know-I should go home and-"

"No please, I insist," there was definitely something wrong with this guy. I wanted to learn more about that spark of darkness I detected earlier. Talking to him and gaining his trust could prove helpful.

"Well, I guess," I said and walked over to his side, "But I do need some lunch," I said and fiddled with the end of my nurses' coat.

"Then why don't we go to a restaurant?" he offered with a smile on his lips. He did know something didn't he?

"Oh no! You don't have to-"

"Come on. Let's go," Stein said politely.

I sighed, "Well, it can't hurt anybody," I said and he took me outside and brought me a restaurant that he deemed fit.

"Can I take your coat miss?" asked the attendant and he grabbed the end of my coat.

"No, I'm fine. I'd much rather keep it on," I said. If he took my coat, Stein would see my snake tattoos. That could prove fatal. If he had seen anything from the other night, it was my tattoos.

"So, Medusa. Tell me a little about yourself," Stein said once we got our table.

"Well, I am looking for a husband so I can have some children. Like I said before, I love kids," I said with a smile plasted on my face the entire time.

"Ah interesting. Do you have any family?" he asked.

"Well, my Mom left us when I was a child and I haven't seen her ever since, one of my sisters died, the other is missing and my Dad committed suicide," I said. Why was I telling him the truth? Maybe because I wanted to trigger the darkness inside of him.

There was no reaction, "Oh, that's terrible," he said and cranked his screw around. I smiled, "Oh, I'm alright," I said and tried to smile through the sound of his screw.

That sound made me very uncomfortable. I had no idea why, but it bothered me far too much, "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"I'm living alone and I'm very happy with my life. Most of my family I just lost touch with," he said and started to smoke.

I could feel that darkness I detected earlier, and it was intriguing, "Hm. You know, you really shouldn't do that," I said and pointed at his cigarette.

"Does my smoking bothering you Doctor?" Stein asked in a playful voice.

"Actually, it does," he nodded, "I can tell exactly what it's doing to you, and trust me, you don't want that," I said.

"Alright. So, what do you want to get?" he asked and gestured to the menu. I picked it up and skimmed it. Everything here seemed painted with grease.

"It there anything here that's healthy?" I asked, more to myself than to him as I finished skimming through the menu.

Stein laughed, "I have no idea. Are you one of those crazy diet girls?"

"Not really-it's just that I am a doctor as you well know," I said and opened the menu up again and looked through it more meticulously.

"Hm. You could go for the baked potato," Stein said and pointed to the picture in the menu.

"It doesn't look like a potato. It just looks like mashed grease with butter plopped on top," I said and grimaced at the image.

Stein laughed again, "You're going to get the potato," he said.

That's when a waiter came and introduced himself. Not that I cared at all. Then he asked for our orders. Stein ordered me the potato and a diet coke. He winked at me when he said 'diet'. Haha real funny.

"So, how did you react to your parent's divorce?" Stein asked me and turned his screw again. I see, the screw helps him control whatever darkness nested inside of him.

"Badly. I ran away and lived on the streets for a year at most," I said and chipped at the dirt in my nails.

Stein's brow furrowed and he cranked his screw again. Like I expected, before he did, there was a trace of something that showed, "So how did you get into college?"

"Oh, an officer that was a friend in high school found me and took care of me and made sure the rest of my life would be sturdy," I explained.

"Interesting," he said and leaned back as the waiter put down our food. Hm, the service was quick here. No wonder Stein took us here for a break.

I looked down at my food and laughed, "I knew it. Mashed grease with butter plopped on top," I said and poked at the potato with my fork.

Stein laughed as well and started to eat his steak. What a weird man, "How did you react to losing contact with your family?" I asked.

He turned the screw as he talked, "I'm completely fine about forgetting that life. But my parents see the conspiracy differently. They are driving me to madness! Which drove my urge to dissect become more dominant."

I nodded, "That's not good at all. How did you learn control?" I asked.

"Spirit helped me out a lot. Without him, I might have eventually became a kishin egg," he said and took a big btw of steak.

The darkness inside of him flared and he immediately started to turn the screw again, "How did you get that screw?"

"I gave to myself in an experiment that I regret doing," he said and turned it again. I guess I was tapping into his dark side more than he'd like.

"Oh, I didn't mean to pry," I said as I noticed the expression on his face.

"It's alright," he said and continued to eat. I stopped talking after that and just ate my potato. 


	11. Checking On Soul

"Turn around for me. And tell me how you've been feeling," I said and Soul obeyed. I then continued to listen to his heartbeat. Everything seemed fine, but I knew for a fact that he was fighting the black blood on the inside.

"More than less normal I guess," well that told me nothing, "Except lately I've been having this really weird dream over and over again,"

That sparked my interest and I began to listen more intently, "A strange dream you say?" I hid my interest so it wouldn't look suspicious, but I was dying to know what this dream was about.

"Yeah," Soul said and kept his back turned to me, "And it's been bothering me because I can remember it so clearly," could this be an effect of the black blood?

"I always start out in this room that is pitch black, and there's record player that keeps skipping like the record's sratched or something. The song that's playing is some kind of jazz song that I think I've heard before but can't really place.

"After I've been sitting there a bit this guy always appears from the other side of the room. It's this demon wearing a fancy suit that's dancing this weird dance out of time with the music,"

A demon? That could definitely be caused by black blood. Maybe the effects were faster than I'd originally thought. Then why was Crona's effects slower? Could it be that he was weak?

"Then he always says "swing" over and over again. Then I say that isn't swing music, but he keeps dancing the same dance. Then he says that jazz is so must more appropriate for night time.

"Then I say as far as I know, music isn't picky about when it gets played, so why not listen to swing? Then he says that the decision is his and he says that I'm eligible the decide too.

"Then he asks me if I was afraid when I got cut open, and he asks if I want to get rid if the fear. Then I say that without fear, we'd be reckless and that that's what they teach us here.

Then he laughs and asks what kind of cool I am and he says that to live I need more power than I already have and that it will be overwhelmingly strong. Then drags me out of the room and says I'm nothing without that power.

"Then he says I need to get out there. Then I say that I don't want to leave and that I would put up with the music if I could stay. But the demon always opens the door and takes me to it. He says to 'seek the power'."

"What makes you so afraid of leaving the room Soul?" I asked. Maybe I should run some more tests on him. This was certainly different than what I had expected.

"Because when I leave the room, the darkness continues, then I see this light and I move toward it. But when I go through-when I go through, I'm coming out of Maka's stomach,"

I smiled as Soul panted in fear. How interesting the black blood that entered his body is having an effect on him. There was no doubt about it now-this was the black blood.

Soul whirled around in his chair, "So, aside from all of that his am I doing?" he asked.

I looked down at my clipboard, "Well, you still have slight aremithia, but you seem to making a nice recovery so far," I said. That was the truth, Soul was making an excellent recovery and should be fully healed any week now.

I placed down the clipboard, "Let's just take your blood pressure. As for the dream, it's not unusual to have it after the trauma that you've gone through. I don't think you need to be worried. Is that all? Or is there something else you've been concerned about?"

"Well I don't know if concerned is the right word for it. But ever since we got back from Italy Maka has been acting all strange I think something is bothering her," Soul said.

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that," could it be that Maka is noticing a difference in his wavelength? Could this be problem I'll have to get rid of?

Maka is certainly a roadblock I could easily dispose of. I could ask her to come to my office and choke her right when she started to talk in that annoying voice she had.

Or maybe I could put and snake inside of her. Since she was sweet it wouldn't be hard to go for hug and slip in one of my darlings.

Both ideas were tempting, but I still had use for Maka. I had to wait and see if Soul Resonance would transfer black blood. But of course it would! I wouldn't even have to test it!

Or, maybe I should just in case. I didn't want to put too much faith in something I hadn't tested. Reviving Asura means I couldn't afford to make one mistake even if it was a small one.

I also had to see to Crona's black blood. I wish I could tell when he would be a kishin. If I knew then I could work with that and maybe use him to ally Asura.

"Okay Soul I expect to see you here in one week," I said and gathered up the sheets to put back the new information I had inside of Soul's file.

The door opened and Maka walked inside, "Hey Soul-" but she trailed off and looked down at Soul's scar. I sat there quietly with my arms folded trying not to interfere.

Maka bowed her head and left, "Something does seem to be bothering her. Could it be the scar?" I wondered aloud as Soul placed a hand on his scar.

"Yeah that happens every time she sees it," he said distantly. He clenched his chest "She gives me that look,"

I pursed my lips. Maka is a weakling, she has to learn to grow up and face her fears otherwise she would be the first to keel to the madness. 


	12. The Anniversary

I stood behind the column with my drink and listened for Eruka and Free to report in. I couldn't afford to miss a word.

I stood there patiently and listened intently for Eruka's voice to enter my mind telling me their progress. I could tell they were in Death City, so why weren't they reporting in like I asked them to?

One of my snakes inside Eruka moved around a little to remind Eruka that they were there and then she finally reported, "Medusa, we've entered Death City. What do you want us to do now?"

"Wait at the designated spot for the signal from us. One more thing did we obtain the assistance we need?" I asked.

"It's all set. Crona, or should I say Ragnorak, will be leading them here soon," Eruka answered.

I smiled slyly, "Alright. Good work Eruka," Abruptly, a shadow came over me and a glass clinked to my own.

I looked up to see Stein, "Well hello there Dr. Medusa! You're having fun I hope!" he said with a smile on his face.

"Well hello Professor Stein!" I said and I felt the nervousness on my face. I need to use that somehow- "My, you're always sneaking up on me!" Good save.

I couldn't help but think how unfortunate it was to see him. In fact, I had been planning to avoid him for the rest of my stay in Death City.

After all, the last I had spoken to him he accused me of being a witch. The last thing I needed was to stick around him and risk him obtaining proof of my identity.

Stein chugged down the rest of his drink and began to clink his glass against mine and he laughed, "You should go ahead and drink that before I do. Cheers,"

I laughed a little myself, "Are you alright, Professor Stein?" I asked. What is wrong with this screw head?!

Stein out a hand in his forehead, "Oh, sorry I'm a bit drunk!I must have had too much champagne!" no way! I would've never guessed that!

I laughed with a fake smile still plastered on my face. Is he faking it? I can't read him! Stein always has good gaurd up, but as I had thought before could he act well? Was his emotionless life really capable of lying well, or was he truthful?

"Whaddya say?!" he said and put an arm around my shoulders, "Let's go dance!"

I gasped and my jaw dropped. ME?! DANCING?! WITH HIM?! I tried to resist him, but he dragged me onto the dancefloor.

I protested and tried to get free, but he continued to drag and he kept reassuring me. SOMEONE HELP! I really can't dance at all!

I also didn't like this music, it was irritating and distasteful! But Stein lead my to the center of the floor and put his hand on my back and the other in my own hand. I sighed reluctantly and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You might have to lead me okay?" Stein said and I laughed. He didn't seem to notice how off my act was tonight which was a relief.

Unless he was faking. Oh, how I loathe uncertainty! I wish that he would've just left me alone in the corner where I could've kept posted with Eruka.

Eruka! Free! Mizune! Crona!

WHAT AM I DOING?! I have to get off this dancefloor! I can't let Eruka and the others see me like this! Oh the horror! I'd never hear the end of it!

I began to think of excuses, but Stein interrupted my train of thought, "Doctor Medusa," I looked up at him for the first time that night.

"Professor Sid has been gone for awhile. Do you know anything about that?" he didn't sound drunk anymore. He was faking wasn't he?!

"Oh? I'm afraid I don't know anything that could help you. I do hope he's alright though," I lied. That zombie, Eruka had taken care if him. How delicious!

"You're sure you don't know? He went to investigate a labrotory somewhere. Now let me think here," Stein said and began to look like he was trying to remember something, "Who did that labrotory belong to again? Oh, that's right it was your labrotory."

Idiotic fool! I loathed this man, yet I was still interested in him!

"I have no idea what you are talking about Professor," I said. Yet another lie. How many times have I lied in my lifetime? And his many more times will I have to?

"I wonder why a witch like you would risk coming to the DWMA," he said distantly. I had to lie yet again, didn't I?

"You really are quite drunk, aren't you? Perhaps I ahould bring you a glass of water," well, that wasn't a lie. Just a question. And an excuse to get the hell out of here!

"I can do without the water thank you. I wasn't really drunk," I KNEW IT! My eyes narrowed and my face clouded with rage, "I take it the kishin is why you're interested in.

"I find it hard to imagine you snuck into the Academy just to observe what goes on with all our weapons and meisters. More likely you know about it. Don't you, Witch Medusa? About the kishin sleeping under the DWMA,"

I shivered at the mention of my true name. He knows. I was wrong about not killing him before. I had to think of something quickly to keep his mouth shut, "You hopeless fool! If it weren't for Lord Death being here, you'd be dead by now,"

"Shall we cut to the chase? No need to hold back. I found you out you can drop the charade," I hate this man. I hate him I hate him!

"Alright then, you're correct. My goal is to revive the kishin," Finally a word of truth!

"And for that you needed black blood. But why? What does it do?" Stein is a curious man. Might as well answer his questions, it's too late.

"The kishin's powers surpasses human understanding. It is evolution itself. Lord Death and his little Academy have montired and protected the world by acting as a check against power. The DWMA seeks only to maintain the status quo. That's its mission. But still, time continues to march forward. It's only natural for the rest of the world to progress with it wouldn't you agree? That's how nature works.

"And yet Professor Stein, this Acadmey has made a point from keeping that from happening. Do you really want to live in a world of staces where nothing changes? You're a scientist like me. Surely you must understand."

I leaned to his ear and whispered, "So, why don't you join me?" Stein remained frozen but a sound escaped from the back of his throat.

I moved back and looked at Stein with a smug smile on my face. Stein was considering! I just had to do something else to sway him over to my side.

I leaned up and had to stand on my tip toes but I was definitely going in for a kiss. I found Stein actually moving into it as well.

My snakes became excited and they were read to climb into Stein making him mine. I surpressed the longing to laugh and kept leaning to him.

The air was stale and silent. It seemed like the world stopped. My lips were just about to touch his and I was ready for it at this point.

There was a sound from the other end of the room and we broke apart. THE ZOMBIE LIVED!

I turned around and ran to the balcony. It was my only how of escape. I was going to make it! I sensed Eruka outside. She and Free were ready. Perfect.

The kishin was waiting, all we had to do was inject the blood. 


	13. The Dark Room

Crona shrunk back from the dragon as it breathed out some fire. He is such a coward! That would have to change sooner rather than later.

"Now, defeat it Crona," I said and crossed my arms. I would watch his techniques and would be able to tell where his attacks had to improve.

He continued to just stand there. What an idiotic child. At this rate he would never become a kishin. I was really hoping that this wouldn't take so long.

Crona whined and turned to face me. He had tears in his eyes, "I can't do it! I don't know how to deal with something like this now,"

The tears threatened to flow out of his eyes. He started to sniff. He looked at me with apologetic yet pleading eyes. I really never was one to give in, though.

I stared at him with cold eyes before taking him by the wrist. Crona protested and tried to fight me as I started take him out of the room.

He cried and tried to pry my hands off of his wrists. But he was a weakling. He didn't have a prayer in removing my grip.

I dragged him down the bright hallway with him resisting all the way. I walked quickly despite his struggles.

Eventually I found the room I was looking for and stopped at the door. Then I shoved Crona inside and kept my position at the door.

"You're a bad child. I want you out of my sight. This is your punishment. You'll be locked in this room for a long long time so get used to it," I said firmly. Crona's eyes widened.

"No! Please pick another punishment!" with that I knew that this was the perfect punishment, so I closed the door slowly, tuning out whatever else he had to stay.

I stormed out of the hallway and burst into my room. This was stupid. Why couldn't Crona have an attitude like Tora's?

Tora always was willing to take risks and do what others wanted, no matter how awful it sounded. That's what attracted me to him.

If Crona could take after him just a little bit, maybe he could be able to do this. If I could do the awful things I did as a young one, he should be able to do this measly thing.

Now I realized, that in the end. Men were nothing but disappointments. Taro failed me. Dad failed me. Crona failed me.

But Crona being young wasn't an excuse to disappoint. As a little girl, I fought all the time. Once I even beat someone to death. That was one of the many things about me that drove Mother away.

I rolled over and snuggled into my covers and fell asleep.

Weeks later, I started to think about Crona again. Maybe I should let him out. Maybe he had learned something in that dark room.

Eventually, I decided it was best to let him out. I creaked the door open slowly and found Crona laying on the floor, "You can come out now," I said.

Crona stood up. He had been crying. When he saw me, he burst into violent and obnoxious sobs and ran to me, "He's so mean! Ragnorak keeps beating me up! It hurts and I don't like it! Please make him stop hurting me!"

I just stared blankly at Crona until he was finished. When I was sure that he had toughened up, I turned around, "Come. We're picking up where we left off. You will defeat it this time Crona,"

Crona gasped behind me, "There's no way! I can't do it. I still don't know how to deal with something like that," I stopped walking.

He hadn't grown up in there like I'd hoped. Oh well, maybe more time will improve his attitude, "Vector Plate,"

Crona was launched into the dark room again, "You can stay in there out if my sight a little longer," I said as I closed the door again.

THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I hated this. Raising a child the way I was was pretty difficult. But I wasn't patient in this sort of thing.

I had been working way too hard on this to be stopped by something as stupid as an unwilling test subject.

I did whatever my Mother had told me to do no matter how ridiculous it sounded. That is, until I graduated middle school and saw Arachne and my Dad.

That had permanently shifted me and Shaula. Shaula had figured it out a week after I did. We both became rebellious and I even got the tattoos on my arms that now could come to life.

Shaula had begun to wear more revealing clothes. What happened really affected us, what more could so say?

My feelings for Taro had become even stronger and I had to lean on him more than I wanted to. But he was always there for me and he took care of me.

He had promised never to abandon me. But the end, his vows were all hollow. He never came through with all of his promises. And for that I could never forgive him.

I heard a bang from downstairs. It was probably Ragnorak bullying Crons. Oh well. Let him! He deserved it! Ragnorak respected and honored me even better than my own son! And all he is is a man made molecule!

Eventually, I had to let Crona out. I sighed and opened the door again, "How many times have we done this now? And how many more times are we going to have to do it? This is getting you nowhere, Crona,"

Crona was in the fetal position again. He was really was defenseless. I didn't know how to deal with him. There was a long moment of silence. His unusual for him.

Crona rose up and looked at me, "Did you know my blood is black?" he asked with a hint if madness in his voice.

I felt myself smile. Crona quietly walked out the room and made his way to the dragon. Then he summoned Ragnorak and did what he should've done ages ago. 


	14. Alone

I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant. This couldn't be! This cannot be happening to me! Not right now!

I clenched my fists and sighed. This was not good. I am not fit to be a mother. I wasn't ready.

I could barely take care of myself right now. If it weren't for Taro, I'd probably be dead.

Those guys in the alley were about to rape me and then probably kill me. That's one thing that he had saved me from.

Starvation was just about to take over. I wasn't a good theif, so I was forced to just scrabbled what I could, which was barely enough for a mouse.

So if I couldn't handle those small situations myself, how could I afford to have a child?

I could abort the baby. Then I would never have to have it. But, could I live with myself if I killed my own child before it was even born?

I could put it up for adoption. But what of some psycho ended up taking it in? How could I gaurentee its happiness and safety if I gave it up?

Then there was just the option of keeping and raising the kid. That seemed like the most likely outcome at this point.

After all, I would have Taro. He wouldn't leave me like this pregnant with his child. He would stand by me and help me take care of it. Maybe from that point we could become a family.

I sighed. First thing first. I have to tell him. I ran into the kitchen and made my way to the fridge and took off the emergency numbers.

I searched for his cell phone and grabbed the phone off of the dock and dialed the number slowly so I wouldn't screw up and be forced to start over.

I bit my nails when the first ring sounded and squealed. The second ring I became impatient. On the third ring Taro finally picked, "Hello?"

"Hey it's me," I said and gripped the phone tighter so it wouldn't slide out of my hand.

"This better be important Medusa. I'm kind of busy right now," he said.

"It is really important. I'm pregnant," I said quickly.

There was a loud thump like he fell or dropped the phone or something before a bunch of movement, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I am having a baby," I said.

"This can't be happening! This is not true," he said more to himself than to me, "Tell me this is all a lie!"

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like this Taro. You know that," there was a hint of sadness in my voice. Taro was taking this a lot worse than I had wanted.

"Alright this is going to be hard to say. Are you ready?" he said.

"Sure, but-what's going on Taro? Is something wrong?" I gripped the phone even tighter.

"Yes. Something is very wrong,"

"Wha-? I don't understand-"

"I'm married, Medusa. I have three kids and a wife. I live in house a couple blocks away from your apartment that I got you,"

My eyes widened and I paled. I started to feel my lungs start to deny air and I fell against the wall, "What?" I croaked.

"I thought you were dead! So I got married and tried to forget that you were ever in my life! Then when you came back-I remembered how much I loved you and started to cheat-"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! How could you do this to me?! And your wife! AND YOUR KIDS! How the hell can you live yourself?!" I yelled into the phone.

"I don't know! It was out of love! I love my family, but I love you as well!" Taro said.

"Well its too late to care about me! Me and your fourth kid will be fine in our own! See you around the block officer!"

I hung up the hung and slammed it onto the dock and ran into my room and collapsed on the bed. I sobbed into the pillow and screamed.

This was ridiculous! How could Taro do this?! I thought he was better than this!

But now there was a new problem. What will I do with the kid? My orginal thoughts had been to keep it-but without Taro I didn't know what I should do.

Maybe I could-or should keep it. It was mine and now mine alone. Without its own Mother how could it live?

But there was a part of me that didn't want it at all. After all, it was a part of Taro. I never wanted to think of Taro ever again.

Maybe the child wouldn't look a thing like Taro. Maybe he would look like me. Or would it look like my father?

There was a knock on the door, "Miss? Are you alright?" it was probably the manager or something coming to make sure I wouldn't do anything crazy.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled and buried my face back into the pillow.

"I'm going to come in and check on you," yes, it was definitely the manager. I never liked that girl, so she was the last person I wanted to see.

There was a click of the door unlocking and then he rushed in, "Medusa?!" she called. I reluctantly crawled out of my bed and opened the bed room door.

"Oh God! Are you alright? You look awful," she said and guided me back to my bed and sat me down.

"Taro has been cheating on me. Apparently he has a family at a house around the corner and he's been jumping from lovers," I said and layed down.

"Oh my-that's terrible!" she said, "I can't tell you how bad I feel for you!"

"It gets worse," I said and sat up, "I'm pregnant with his kid,"

She blinked rapidly and put a hand on her heart, "Oh God."

I nodded, "My thoughts exactly,"

"Well, what are you going to do?" she asked me.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes, "I'm going to keep the child. I'll regret it if I rid myself of it,"

As soon as I said it-I knew that keeping the child was the wisest thing to do. It was mine after all, and if it resembled Taro who cared?

It was still my child. And who knows? Maybe it could be of use to me.

She patted my shoulder, "I'm here if you need anything," she said and stood up and walked out of the apartment.

That's too bad. I would probably be leaving soon. I didn't see any point of staying the place that was ours. In fact, I didn't see the point of even staying in this city.

But before I leave-there is five things I have to take care of. 


	15. Observing And Theorizing

Stein's eyebrows rose and he looked like he was focusing on something I couldn't see. There was a mutter from within the scythe in his hand and he answered, "Against my instructions-Maka is fighting the Demon Sword in her own,"

I laughed. What a fool, "How sad! It looks like your precious daughter wants to get herself killed!" I said. Maka was always my least favorite at the DWMA. I was wishing to dispose of her myself, but no matter.

"I wouldn't underestimate my daughter Medusa," Death Scythe said. Again with all this confidence! Now I really wanted the kishin to be revived just to crush their confidence.

"We shall see," I said. Maka wasn't even that powerful. I didn't understand why every one so much faith in her. I had observed her powers. Yes she had talent, but enough to deserve such faith from her peers. Like Stein has said, Maka lacked something. She thinks she had fixed the problem, but she still let her fear run her desicsions.

"May I ask you something?" Stein asked. He already had all the answers he needed! Why did he always demand more from me?!

"Where did you abduct the child that eventually became the demon sword meister? Your first plan was to use the demon sword to create a kishin. Wasn't it? But now you're more interested in reviving the kishin sleeping underneath the Academy.

"That's because your first idea isn't working out, right? The demon sword is failing you. It shows no sign of becoming a kishin any time soon. So instead you risk using the black blood to awaken Asura. And now you're left with a child you no longer have use for."

What an irritating man. He always figured things out way too quick. Sure sometimes he was wrong, but he was always so confident with his theories. That's what I hated most about him. But it was also the thing I loved about him most.

"It looks like your grand experiment has failed. And soon everyone is going to know it," I laughed at Stein's foolishness. I will never understand these Academy people.

"Why the laughter? Did I say something that amuses you Medusa?" Stein asked playfully.

"You really are a fool aren't you? It may looked like I failed to you Professor Stein. But my research has always pertained to the black blood from the beginning. Oh, and one other thing. Another part of your theory that was completely wrong! I didn't abduct the demon sword meister from anyone. You see, Crona is my own child,"

Stein wasn't expecting that. Nothing he was guessing was right. And he hated that. Just as much as I loathed failed experiments. Which once again brings me onto the subject on Crona. Would I really throw away the closest thing I have to Taro?

I felt resonance waves flood the area, "Such strong resonance energy," Stein said more shocked about it than I was.

"So it's beginning," I said with a smile. I expected this. All the black blood power. After all, Soul and Crona had it now.

"The black blood is being activated," Stein realized. He really didn't understand the black blood. I was surprised how foolish Stein was.

"At long last the black blood is ready," I said after we monitored the fight between Maka and Crona for a bit, "All that remains now is to inject it in the kishin and revive it. You can keep struggling as long as you want but it's no use. My plan is going to succeed no matter what."

"Tell me, of you do get your way and the kishin is revived, what will happen to the demon sword child?" I pursed my like and stayed silent, "Your black blood research is complete, you're done with the experiment for which you needed this child. So now?"

"Oh please, what am I going to do with it? Let's see, I ordered it around all its life, so now it's lacking an independence, one reason not to be an over baring Mother, I suppose. Anyway, Crona didn't turn out well it was a failure of mine,"

"Lacking an independence or not, he's your kid. What are you going to do with him?" Stein gripped his cigarette, "What will you do with your child?"

This was actually causing me physical pain. Stein believes that I would throw away Crona in a drop of a pin. I didn't know why I was so concerned what a meister said about me. After all, he was in the Academy, they all believed that us witches were awful and selfish beings that deserved to be vanquished.

I laughed again, "What's got you two so irritated? You sound ridiculous! Do I really have to tell you what you already know?! Think about it this way-Why would I keep something that I no longer need? It makes much more sense to throw it away.

"But why do you ask? Do you want it? You can have my hand-me-downs if you like. You could use it for your experiments or something,"

"You witch!" Ouch-they really believed me. Even Stein did. Stein looked at me with hatred in his eyes and he seemed more tightly wound than before. What hurt me the most is that no matter how much time we had spent together he believed I was really that heartless. Sure I had to lie to him a lot, but that didn't give him the right to treat me like this!

Death Scythe transformed and interceded, "You damn witch!" he said with rage in his voice. He took me by the collar and yanked me up.

"Yes? What is it?" I said emotionless, although I longed to be out down.

"You-Why you-" what the hell is wrong with this guy!? He's always so worried about Maka when she'd obviously prefer if he was never in her life. That's probably the only thing I agree with her on.

"That all? If you're going to talk about something, the least you can do is know what you are going to say," I said and used my vector arrows to force him away.

He fell on the floor, "Spirit! Watch it! You shouldn't be so reckless!" that's when sniffling was heard from him, "Oh great. Don't sniffle like a little baby. You're a grown man,"

Sure he is! "I know that damn it! But unlike you, Stein I'm a parent. So to me this is-how do I explain it? It's unforgivable!"

"If a child's own mother abandons him, who else in the world will be be able to turn to?" Stein said.

"Yes, exactly, that's what I've been trying to say all along!" he said, "In any case, we're definitely going to defeat her," that's when he finally stood up and stopped crying.

"That's pretty much been the plan this entire time," Stein answered plainly.

Then I braced myself for more fighting. I knew this was going to end sloppy, but the question was for who? 


	16. Five Deaths Police Have No Leads

I pulled the hood over my head again and exhaled and walked up to the house that used to be my own. It hadn't changed much. All that was different was the lawn had weeds and it was yellow and dead.

Seems like my Dad had given up on everything. After all, he had lost everything. But he deserved it. He took away my Mother. And now he going to lose the last thing he had.

I was on the porch now, debating whether to knock or ring the door bell. Maybe I should just jump in the window and take it from there. But that would look wrong to a neighbor, wouldn't it?

I breathed out again and pounded on the doorbell. There was a stirring from inside of the house and footsteps approached the door.

I secured my hood again and pulled my collar closer together and smoothed out some of the wrinkles in my outfit before the door opened.

"Medusa? Is that you?" so, my Dad did actually remember and recognize me. He had changed a lot. His hair was greasy and had dandruff. His face was also full of wrinkles and his teeth had discolored.

"Yes, it's me," I said and he went in for a hug. On instinct I took a step back. I didn't want any of his shit.

Dad had a hurt expression on his face and he shrank back and opened the door wider, "Why don't you come in?" he asked quickly.

I walked in and made sure not to touch my Father. He smiled at me and gestured for me to go inside. I walked ahead and looked around.

Everything was exactly the same. It was like he was trying to trap the presence of us here so he wouldn't feel lonely, "Do you still like coffee, or would you like tea?"

"I'm fine. I'm not thirsty," I said and sat down on a couch where I would watch Teen Titans. He smiled at me like he used to at the sight of me on the couch.

My snakes wiggled in disgust, but I kept a straight face. But I refused to give this man that ruined everything from me a smile.

"So, can I ask what brought you here?" he asked and sat on the couch across from mine.

"Oh, nothing important. Just wanted to talk to you before I leave," I said.

"Oh? You're leaving? Where to?" he asked and took a sip of coffee.

"I don't know yet. But I need to get out of this place," I said and looked around the house that held the ghost of my innocence.

"Running from here won't get rid of your problems Medusa," he said pointedly.

"I know. But getting rid of my problems are easy when I use my magic," I said quietly.

"Oh, you took after your Mother after all. Tell me, what is your power?" he asked.

"Snakes," I said just as one of my snakes bit him in the neck. A fatal blow, one no one could ever survive. Not even me.

I jumped up from my spot and walked over to him and kicked his writhing body to the ground.

"You took everything from me! ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING!" I screamed and created Vector Blade.

He was choking and was trying to crawl away from me, but I wouldn't allow it. I took my blade and traced the bite mark my snake made with the tip of the vector.

"So I'm going to take the last thing you have," I said and attempted to plunge my blade into his stomach, "YOUR LIFE!"

He kicked me off of him and crawled away and I wipped some blood from my face and laughed, "I came from your neglect Daddy," I said and stood back up. Another one of my snakes bit his leg and he cried out and refused to look at me.

I turned him over and forced him to look at me, "LOOK AT THE PRODUCT OF YOUR NEGLECT! ARE YOU HAPPY?!" I demanded while slapping him.

"Tell me, are you proud of me?" I asked and cut his skin again, "ARE YOU HAPPY WITH YOUR CHILD?!" I screamed in his ear and stabbed him again.

"I will always-love you," he choked out and puked out blood.

"Well I never will," I said and stabbed him right in his heart, "I never could,"

His eyes suddenly went blank and he stopped struggling. I dropped my blade and hugged my legs to my chest and rocked to the rhythm of my sobs. Just like I did years ago.

After I collected myself I left and walked to Taro's house. I had to take care of a couple other things here. Then I could leave this wretched place.

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The wife answered, "Yes? How can I help you?" she asked before I pushed her inside and slammed the door closed.

"Hello. My name is Medusa," smack, "Your husband Taro," smack, "Was cheating on you with me," smack, "So I've come to punish you all!"

I drew my blade and ignored the children's cries as I drove my vector into the woman's chest. Right into her heart.

Then I walked to a kid that seemed six or seven. She was crying for her Daddy, but I drove my Vector Arrows into her and she died.

Then I walked over to a baby that looked recent and grabbed him, "Oh, I think I'll save you for your Father to see!" I spat and set him back onto his blanket and dashed upstairs for the third kid.

I opened a door and saw a teenage girl on a bed listening to music and playing on some sort of device. She wore dark make up and had tight black clothes.

I sighed and said, "I wish I didn't have to kill you," She looked at me with confused eyes before I flung a vector arrow into her head.

She became lifeless and I walked over to her corpse and took the device and left the room. The baby was crying and I could see Taro carrying the baby in the kitchen where he couldn't see any of the bodies.

I walked up to him and stabbed him in the back where it wouldn't kill him. But it was enough for him to fall onto the floor.

Then I took the baby and said, "Taro Taro. You should not have told me where you were. Now you all will die."

I walked over to the top of the basements steps and rose the baby over my head, "Don't!" Taro croaked.

I didn't listen to him and threw the baby down the steps and laughed at the sound of the satisfying crunch of the babies' head breaking.

I turned around and went over to Taro. I kissed him and let a snake slither inside of him. I shoved him back and broke his legs.

Then I slit his stomach and laughed at the sight at his blood. He was going to die and he knew it, "You want to know what's so funny, Taro?"

He answered by screaming, "My power is snakes! Yes, and now my baby is inside of you. You want it to go away, huh?"

He screamed again, "Well, the only way is for you to explode. Are you ready?" I said and braced my finger so it would snap Taro out of my life.

He looked at me with horror as I snapped the finger. He dissolved into nothing and my snake returned to me.

I laughed insanely and walked out the back door and left my home town for good. 


	17. Meddlesome Snake

Infiltrating the Academy was worth the risk. I'll have to run some tests on Soul now that he has Ragnorak's black blood inside him.

I dangled the key in my hand. With this key it should be easy. I smiled to myself. Everything was going just as I had hoped. In fact, I might have gotten even more than I had bargained for.

After all, I had gained a new test subject thanks to Ragnorak. And as I had hoped, no one expected me at all. The time for Asura to come back was approaching and Death City wasn't ready like I wanted.

As I walked along, I heard the soft yet definite sound of another's footsteps behind me, "Well, what a coincidence running into you," I said as I noticed Eruka and Mizune.

"Have you guessed what we are doing here yet Medusa? Or should I tell you?" Eruka asked me in an anxious tone. I knew exactly what they were planning, but they had my snakes in them so I was in no danger.

"Oh please, tell me!" I said brightly with a sweet smile that I had worn all day.

Eruka croaked twice before responding, "Alright then I will. We've come to kill you," she said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Oh no, but that's terrible! I thought we were friends!" I said in a mortified tone and dramatically brought my hands in my face. I was actually frightened by her words, but I couldn't show it.

"Don't take it personally. It's simply we don't have any interest in attracting the attention of the Grim Reaper and we don't care for any experiments you're doing at the Academy. You're now a liability, Medusa."

"And liabilities must be killed," I said and took my hands off of my face. So Eruka had gotten the Grand Witch on her side. That meant I couldn't return to the Witches' village, "But before you do that though, may I offer you a little piece of advice? That outfit is a liability, too. It simply screams 'witch'. Whether you're casting soul protect or not, there are a couple meisters that wander the streets and know a witch when they see one."

"Sweet of you to warn us, but don't worry. If it comes to it, we can use transformation magic to escape which is a luxury you don't have,"

"I see now. So that's how you're planning to beat me, is it?" I could see the rest of their plan clearly. I tuned her out as she explained the plan I already saw. Since I had to keep up my protection, I can't fight back. And if I tried they could run and I would have to live on the run.

No matter I suppose. I just had to wait for the perfect opportunity to give my darlings the signal, "We know we couldn't beat you in a fight under ordinary circumstances, but here in Death City you have to maintain your identity of a school nurse. You can't drop your soul protect and use magic to defend yourself!"

I wanted to laugh right in her face. It was hilarious to me, for she was babbling about my death. Which thanks to my snakes will never come.

"And that's how the frog and mouse will defeat the snake. Tonight you'll be the one croaking, not me. Funny how the world works," Eruka said.

"If you going to kill me, don't make me listen to your bad jokes first. That's just plain cruel!" I said before Eruka and Mizune released soul protect.

Eruka started to show off her tadpoles, "You're finished!" once the wind died down, she continued to talk, "I would love nothing more than to hear your screams as your writhing in agony. But I'm afraid we don't have time for that. How unfortunate."

"You really do have the brains of a frog and a mouse. Only stupid creatures would try to defeat me this way. You will be punished. Too bad you aren't fit enough to even service as research projects," I said with a smile and took off my nurses' jacket.

"If your going to fight, all we have to do is run," Eruka said and looked at me with fear, then realization, "Wait a second! Where are the tattoos that were on on your shoulder?!"

I looked at my bare shoulder, "Oh my! They seemed to have disappeared haven't they?!" I said with my own teasing tone.

Then the snakes inside of Mizune started to writhe around in excitement of their new prey, "Mizune! What's wrong?!" Eruka asked, "The snakes! You put them in Mizune's body! But when could you've-you did it last night!"

I smiled at the snakes in my own body start to roll around, my bracelets the only thing keeping them from crawling out of my fingers, "I have a thousand snakes in my body waiting to do whatever I say. Those are only a few of them."

Then I snapped my fingers and little Mizune lost her life, "M-Mizune," Eruka said in horror.

"My snakes will consume her until there is nothing left," I said.

Then my favorite snake came out from the ruins of the mouse and flew over to me, "But how could you? The snakes are magic too! You haven't released soul protect!"

"These little ones have magic of their own. I don't have to release my soul protect to use them," then my personal favorite snake placed its head on my hand, "This one is my pride and joy she's such an obedient and effective darling," then I put my hand on my snakes' eye and it crawled back onto my arm, "An impressive trick, wouldn't you say?"

Then I braced my finger to snap again and focused my attention on Eruka. Eruka gasped in shock, "As you must realize by now, Mizune isn't the only one my darlings have slithered inside."

Eruka croaked and I heard two pairs of footsteps and Eruka transformed into a frog and ran, "Well that didn't take long," I said and put my jacket back on to hide my tail snake and tattoos, "Stein and Maka."

Yes indeed it was Stein and Maka and they had come sooner than I wanted.

"Are you alright, Doctor Medusa?" Maka asked as she panted.

"We detected two witches in this area and came as quickly as we could," Stein said obviously not as exhausted as Maka.

"Yes, I sensed them too and came here to investigate them myself," I said and tucked my hands in my pockets.

"I wonder if one of them could have been the witch that was there when Soul was injured," Maka said standing up straight.

"That is a possibility," I said, not making eye contact with the two.

"No I don't it's the same one," Stein said and I felt my eyes narrow, "For one thing that witch had the demon sword and its meister with her. Even if she was here I doubt we would've sensed her at all. I have a feeling this witch is too cunning to release her soul protect in Death City without reason."

Stein was cunning himself. More than I liked, "One thing we do know that this witch has an interest in weapons and meisters. So I wouldn't be surprised if she was in the area monitoring students here. But I have no doubt she'd want to do it quietly."

"Yes I suppose it's even possible that she has managed to infiltrate the Academy itself. But that would be tricky even for a powerful witch."

So they didn't underestimate me here. Of course they didn't. I did put on an impressive performance at Basilica.

But Stein was getting close to me, wasn't he? That would explain the more recent visits with him. So he wasn't interested me.

Just my identity. 


	18. Crona

I held the child in my arms. He was a couple of days old, I had just brought him home a couple minutes ago.

But this home wasn't what I wanted for this child to see. It was a new lair I guess you could call it.

But the home I wanted this child to have was one with me and Taro in it. I stiffened at the thought of Taro and looked down at my child.

His eyes were blue just like his Father's and his hair was surprisingly pink. Almost as if our color hair mixed to make his own.

"I still haven't named you huh?" I said and looked at the cooing child. He seemed delighted just to see me. And I hated it.

"I wonder what I should name you-something that will be fitting and appropriate for the situation," I said and stared at the baby in my arms.

"Let's see-you are a mistake to me. A true disgrace my biggest regret," I looked at the kid, but he didn't understand what I was saying to it.

"Mistake in japanese is paka yoke and I don't think that would work too well for a name," I said and watch as he played with my hair.

"And regret is mottainai," the child laughed again and I huffed, "Still not good enough,"

"Disgrace translates to kutsujoku," I shook my head and put my child down on the couch, "What do I call such a disappointment?" I mumbled.

There wasn't much I could use that would work as a name. I can't imagine myself calling up the stairs for 'Kutsujoku' to come clean up his things.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair and sat on a chair and watched my child kick and scream. He certainly was loud and annoying.

Loud was urusenai and annoying was meiwaku.

I wasn't feeling either of them. I watched as my kid started to full out cry. I groaned and walked over to pick up my child.

I held him awkwardly and shushed the thing repeatedly until it quieted down. The kid then started to play with his own fingers.

"You are curious aren't you?" I asked my kid. Kimyō could work as a name, but that was wandering from the theme I want for this kid.

I sighed and sat down on my couch on clicked on my TV with my kid still in my arms, "News today for all witches! We have become certain that the Grim Reaper is trying to break into witch city!"

I rolled my eyes and made pfft sound with my lips, "We all saw that one coming!" I said to the screen and my child turned his attention to the screen and seemed interested in it.

"What?" I snapped at the baby. My baby looked at me with wide eyes and whimpered, "Shh!" I hissed and looked back up at the screen.

"This can't happen for Death will try to change our ways!" the reporter said.

I sighed and turned off the TV. The Reaper had finally realized where we were and was trying to break in. Honestly, I could see the solution easily. We should just make this place a whole different realm.

"What morons," I said and rolled my eyes again. Ever since the Grim Reaper got power he has been pushing us witches around, and we were all sick of it.

My child cooed again and I hushed it again. He whined and cried, "What do you want?!" I shouted at it, but he couldn't answer me.

I pushed the pacifier into his mouth and looked at the clock. It was almost 5:40 PM. Should I put the kid to sleep so I could do my own thing?

No, it was too early wasn't it? I groaned and looked at the baby again. He snuggled into my hand and I yanked it away.

He started to cry again but couldn't because of the pacifier, "You are annoying aren't you?" I asked him. Maybe Meiwaku was a good name after all.

But that's not exactly what I wanted. I sighed and stood up and walked up to my witchcraft with my baby on my shoulder.

Once there, I put my kid on the ground and went to the center of the room. I waved my hands around my crystal ball until it formed an image.

"There you are," I breathed when I saw what I desired, "Arachne," I muttered at the image of my older sister.

She seemed to be talking to another witch about something that wasn't audible. Every now and then I could pick out some words, but this kind of magic was advanced-I couldn't get too disappointed.

I gasped as my sister abruptly grabbed the witch's neck and pulled her off of the ground slowly, "Oh my God," I said softly.

I watched as Arachne strangled the witch to death and took her purple soul, "What the hell?" I whispered.

Suddenly I heard laughter, but it wasn't from Arachne, it was from my son.

Apparently he had watched the whole thing and now he had a broad smiled on his face and was laughing insanely.

What was the word for dark again? "Crona," I whispered and the baby looked directly at me, "Will that be your name?" I asked him.

The baby just continued to laugh and clap his hands. So that was it then. That was his name, "Crona, you like that?" I asked.

I walked over to the child, "You know what, Crona?" I said and the baby looked at me, "I really have no use for you right now, do I?"

The babies' laughter still continued, "That's right, the Reaped certainly won't allow any more decendants of witches, will he?"

Crona still stared at me making a bunch of laughter, "I have to put you away until I know what to do with you," I said and ran out of my room after grabbing my Mother's spell book.

I paged through the thick book and tried to find something that could be of use to me in this conspiracy.

I laid through until I found an interesting headline, "Time Warp?" I mumbled to myself. I looked at my baby before reading on.

"Anyone who casts this spell will stop time wherever you wish. The place has to be rather cut off. Perhaps a mirror could be used. This requires lots of energy and power," then there was the incantation.

I stared at it and read the page again and again, "This is it Crona!" I said and grabbed a ring that my Mom gave me. She said that it was a different place if I read the words on the back.

I flipped the ring over and grabbed Crona, "Read this and see a different place cut off from all others. Read this and and not be bothered by another!" I yelled.

The world around me melted away and soon I was in a place that looked like a dark sky that was still blue, "Huh," I said.

My kid looked around with surprise and shock, "Alright Crona," I said and placed him on the ground before starting to mumble the incantation.

"Teishi Jikan. Teishi Jikan," I mumbled and waved my hands around, "Teishi Jikan Teishi Jikan," I said opened my eyes and flipped my ring over fast as arrows started to consume the place with my spell.

"Take me back to reality before this place swallows me!" I yelled to the ring and the place started to fade.

I looked at Crona and said, "Good bye Crona the dark one-for now," 


	19. One Tiny Reptile

I tapped my bare foot against the garbage can I was sitting on. Waiting for my child.

Crona had just left Maka and the others and should be coming down this road any moment.

I couldn't wait to set this plan in motion, and since Crona had conveniently entered the Academy, it will be easy to carry out.

Abruptly, I heard the sound of Ragnorak's voice along with delicate footsteps. Ragnorak continued to ramble, but his voice sounded different. It almost sounded as if I rewinded time and was listening to young Ragnorak.

Sure enough, when I got a good view of the two, Ragnorak was just as small as when I first implanted him.

That's not good, that means that all of Crona's efforts and work to becoming a kishin were wasted. Now I had to start over.

I sighed and Crona seemed to finally notice my presence. I jumped off of the can and landed gracefully on the ground.

I removed my hood and smiled sweetly and said, "I've been waiting for you. Hi Crona," Crona was now visibly tense and nervous. Just like always. But I was being more gentle, even using Rachel's voice for this confrontation.

"Lady Medusa," Crona said with an obvious tremble to his voice. What a weakling. I should have just killed him when he was young.

"Very good Crona!" I praised, "I wasn't sure that you'd recognize me in this sad state," I said and gestured to my small body, "Embarrassing, isn't it?"

"You've gotten all tiny just like me!" Ragnorak said in his old and weak voice. What had happened in that battle between him and Maka?

"W-why?" he asked, "Why are you back in Death City?" Crona was very scared of me and that's what I needed for him to cooperate. It's what I always have.

"I came for you Crona," I said with a note in my voice that made it seem as if it was obvious, "I've been so worried about you," Another lie.

"You worried?" Crona bought it, "Does that mean you're going to bring me back with you?" he asked.

"Oh no! You should stay in the Academy and continue your work as my spy," I crossed my fingers mentally that he wouldn't back out on me now.

"What are talking about?" Crona asked, his voice even more shaky than before. I smiled sweetly and continued to choose my words carefully, "A spy?! Me?!" he exclaimed.

I could easily see Crona was mortified by my words, so I changed my original monologue, "There's no reason to be modest about it! That's the reason you infiltrated the DWMA, to become a spy?"

I watched as my pathetic kid shook and sweat. I couldn't believe this! I thought he would turn out a bit better. How wrong was I when I thought this thing would be useful.

"You did a good job and now I have a task only you can do. There's a secret vault somewhere within the Academy. For now, all I need you to do is find it," I said still as gently as I could.

I turned around and pulled my hood over my head, "I'm counting on you, Crona," I said and took one step before he interrupted me.

"No wait I-" then I stopped abruptly and all bravery vanished from his voice, "I've made some friends at the Academy. Doing this might make them angry-"

I turned around and made an adorable face, "But you'll do it, won't you? For you dear mother?" I asked with a chebi tone in my voice.

Crona stood there for a moment and made frightened sounds at the back of his throat. He clenched his fist and said robotically, "Yes ma'am I understand,"

I chuckled one beat before turning around and leaving the alley. Then I made my way through Death City quickly and quietly. No one could see me quite yet.

Once I made it outside of the city gates, I felt much safer. I turned around and felt the madness creep inside of me, "Death City is growing thick with madness. It won't be long before something happens."

Speaking of madness, I wonder how Professor Stein was doing. I had to admit to myself, I hasn't been able to stop thinking about him ever since I got out of the DWMA as a snake.

And what I said before the final blow. I meant it didn't I? When I said it, I just trying to get away, but maybe it was true.

That battle was intense and Stein almost got me to die for good. So if I wanted my plan to succeed, I had to get him out of this fight.

But how?

Once I got back, I was struck with inspiration. Madness is what is eating at Stein right now. But I have to accelerate this so I can get him out of this fight.

If he was able to defeat me, his skills could easily ruin all of my plans for this perfect world.

So I took a snake out of my body and cast some magic spells on it, "Kono objukuto-nai ni kyōki o tsukuru. Shikashi watashi to watashi ga tandoku de sore o seigyo dekiru yō ni narimashshou!" I said forced the snake into a pen.

I laughed and turned the pen around and around watching it and just toying with it. This was perfect. Not really my best work-but definitely enough.

"Eruka!" I called and the frog witch stepped into my witch craft room at once.

"Yes Lady Medusa?" she asked.

"Why don't you go and check on Crona. And while you're there-" I said and tossed the pen to her and she caught of and looked it over, "Give this to Crona. Tell him he has to give it to Stein somehow."

"Yes Lady Medusa," Eruka said.

"I'll be listening tonight, alright?" I said and wove my hands around the purple ball again.

"Okay," Eruka said before transforming into a frog and hopping away.

Once Eruka finally made it to Crona's cell, we found him on his bed hugging a pillow, "I hate this. I can't stand coming back and forth from such a dangerous place," she whined.

"Eruka," Crona mumbled.

"What's your progress? Do you know where the secret vault is?" Eruka asked eagerly.

"I can't do this," he said and hugged onto his pillow even tighter, "I can't deal with this kind of situation."

"That isn't what we wanted to hear Crona," Eruka said, "Right Lady Medusa?"

I continued to move my hands around to make my voice heard, "It's okay you're don't very well, Crona," I said in my actual voice, "How about this? I'll give you different mission instead,"

Crona perked up at this slightly, "Tell me how Professor Steim has been doing?" I asked.

"I don't see him very often-so I don't know how much I can tell you about him," he said, "From what I can tell he's started partnering with Miss Marie. And they're living together now."

I felt a jolt of jealousy attack my stomach and I had to clear my throat before speaking again, "Marie?" I asked, a note of jealously seeping from my voice just a tiny bit, "What's she like?" I asked after recovering.

"She's gentle and kind," Crona said, his eyes getting brighter and fine softer, "She's friendly to everybody and she always looks out for me," He spoke of her as if she was his Mother, not me. And his come someone like her was with someone like Stein?

"Hmm, is that so? Alright, let's make use of that friendly nature of her's," I said with a smile, "Eruka, the pen," I said.

"Right," she said and tossed the pen on the floor. It clattered around a lot before rolling to Crona.

"W-what's that?" he asked and peeked over his pillow.

"There's a tiny listening device in the pen. All you have to do is place it Professor Stein's laboratory. And what I mean by that is in Marie. Can you do that?"

"But if I do-" Crona said but Eruka croaked and he nodded, "Yes, Lady Medusa,"

"Good boy Crona. You're always so obedient," I said before saying, "Come back now Eruka. Good bye, Crona" And soon I then explained the main purpose of the snake. 


End file.
